


Искушения грешников

by sonnr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, BDSM, Blasphemy, Body Worship, Bondage, Boot Worship, Canonical Death Reference, Choking, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Deep Smut, Dirty Talk, Edging, Face Slapping, FaceFucking, Facials, Frottage, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Improper Use of Confessionals, Inappropriate Penance, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pone Sex, Praise Kink, Priest Kink, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Spanking, The Most Delicate of Blood Kinks, Voice Kink, Warning: Awkard Flirting, Wax Play, breath play, dom/sub dynamics, handjobs, inappropriate texting, sensory play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnr/pseuds/sonnr
Summary: Отец Андерс ведет благочестивую и одинокую жизнь, заполненную служением Церкви и помощью беднякам в его клинике в Нижнем Городе. Его жизнь меняется с возвращением в Киркволл Гаррета Хоука, привлекательного наследника рода Амеллов, и Андерс оказывается заключен в западне между верой и своими желаниями. Это прописанный с любовью, вполне себе респектабельный порно-БДСМ-роман, который становится все более и более порнографичным с каждой главой. Модерн-АУ, учение Андрасте смешано с католическим.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temptations of the Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201732) by [mevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima), [un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself). 



> Прим. авторов: "Мы очень старались описать в TotW безопасные, разумные, добровольные, реалистичные БДСМ-отношения, но все же очень вас просим не использовать все описанное в качестве единственного примера и руководства. Это было бы в той же степени лестно, в какой и пугающе, ведь никто из авторов не обладает достаточным количеством знаний в этой области, чтобы давать советы по правильному применению подобных практик или реакций на них. Каждые отношения уникальны, как и нужды каждого из партнеров. Если вы задумываетесь о практике БДСМ или просто хотите окунуться в тему, то поищите в интернете: существует огромное количество разных ресурсов с информацией об отношениях внутри пар саб/дом или о каких-то конкретных БДСМ-практиках. Mevi и USY желают всем комфорта и безопасности, так что пожалуйста, покопайтесь в матчасти, прежде чем ухнуть в омут с головой <3"
> 
> Обложка к фику: https://40.media.tumblr.com/48412e2857c57a0bb30ecb30dde0f1a1/tumblr_ny84aiuUaB1udpj5uo1_540.jpg
> 
> Примечание переводчика: Во-первых, горячо поддерживаю сказанное авторами. (:  
> Во-вторых, перевод встречающихся в фике частей Песни Света, равно как и перевод всех имен названий, взят с сайта http://ru.dragonage.wikia.com/.  
> В-третьих, к фику прилагается некоторое количество иллюстраций, поэтому в примечаниях в конце глав будет идти ссылки на арты.  
> В-четвертых, первая глава содержит только упоминания сексуальных сцен. Собственно порно будет дальше. В каждой главе (всего их 29).

  
Глава 1.

_О, Создатель, услышь мой плач:_  
Направь меня сквозь чернейшие ночи.  
Закали моё сердце против искушений порока.  
Даруй мне отдых в теплейших домах.  
Песнь Преображений 12:1 

«Висельник» был как всегда темным и замызганным. Он был не высший класс, конечно, но зато мог похвастаться дружелюбной атмосферой, относительной чистотой и, что самое главное для человека в его положении, невысокими ценами. Андерс сидел в углу, лицом в зал, потягивал свой напиток и наблюдал, как приходят и уходят клиенты. Все его пятничные вечера обычно проходили здесь, так что он всегда мог сказать себе, что он поддерживает контакты с людьми не только из своего привычного церковного круга и клиники. Даже если контакты сводятся к тому, что он приезжает, пьет и уходит в одиночестве.  
Честно говоря, сегодняшнее сборище было довольно скучным: привычные усталые лица, в одиночку или в компании тихо топили свои скорби в алкоголе. Но все же, когда он снова окинул взглядом бар, одно новое лицо привлекло внимание Андерса. Мужчина, прокладывающий свой путь через полутьму помещения к барной стойке.  
Пусть он уже давно не был заинтересован в том, чтобы подцепить кого-нибудь, этот посетитель все равно впечатлял: отлично сложенный, высокий, с потрясающей точеной челюстью, смуглой кожей, идеально обрамленной темной бородой. Андерс улыбнулся в свой стакан, сделав еще один большой глоток, и позволил себе лениво пройтись взглядом по всему телу незнакомца, любуясь тем, как футболка подчеркивала его мышцы, а джинсы обтягивали зад. Покачав головой, Андерс снова пригубил из стакана; лучше было не позволять себе подобных мыслей, чтобы впоследствии они не заставляли его чувствовать себя ещё более одиноким и не провоцировали желания, которым все равно никогда не исполниться.  
Андерс позволил себе еще один - последний - взгляд на мужчину, и был поражен, увидев, что его разглядывают в ответ. Он быстро отвернулся, чтобы не быть пойманным и горячо понадеялся, что не начал краснеть.  
 _"Отлично, ты теперь - странный тип в углу бара, пялящийся на мальчика помоложе"._  
Он прикинул, не уйти ли, но решил, что это будет выглядеть слишком демонстративно, да и идея вернуться в тесную, убогую квартирку его угнетала.  
Незнакомец, впрочем, подобными сомнениями не мучился, а забрал у бармена свой напиток и направился в угол бара, нахально улыбаясь. Андерс продолжал следить за ним краем глаза, настороженно хмурясь, и повернулся к нему только тогда, когда мужчина подошел слишком близко для того, чтобы продолжать его игнорировать.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь? - Он старался, чтобы это прозвучало отстраненно и не поощрительно, но вышло несколько нервно. Создатель, прошло уже столько времени с тех пор, как он последний раз разговаривал с кем-то настолько привлекательным, и это совсем не играло в его пользу. Быть пойманным на том, как ты пялишься на человека в то время как все равно не собираешься давать развиться дальнейшим событиям? Кажется, он был готов провалиться под землю.  
В открытую разглядывая Андерса с головы до ног, мужчина поднял бровь:  
\- Я определенно на это рассчитываю. Или я неверно истолковал то, как ты на меня смотрел?  
Андерс еще раз взмолился, о том, чтобы не покраснеть.  
\- Ты... Прошу прощения. Я ничего такого не хотел.  
\- Не хотел - чего, решить, что я хорош собой? - Он оперся о стол, за которым сидел Андерс, расплываясь в улыбке. - Не могу сказать, что ты не прав, я чертовски привлекателен. Как и ты, к слову.  
Теперь Андерс был уверен, что краснеет. Это все стоило пресечь на корню.  
\- Ну, да, ты хорош, но... - _Но это было именно то, чего ему точно не стоило говорить_ , - но я здесь не за этим.  
\- Ну и за чем же ты тогда... О, я Хоук, кстати. - Он протянул руку, и Андерс пожал ее в ответ, не желая показаться невежливым. - Вообще, Гаррет, но все зовут меня Хоуком.  
\- Андерс, - ответил он. - И на этом пока все, пожалуй.  
\- Будешь скрытничать, да? - Хоук склонил голову, скорее поглядывая на него с любопытством, чем пристально пялясь. - Пока тебе самому не станет интересно?  
Андерс на секунду замялся, стараясь подобрать подходящие слова. В итоге сказал:  
\- Это сложный вопрос. Я здесь просто для того чтобы расслабиться.  
\- Ну, знаешь, я могу быть весьма расслабляющим, Андерс. - Хоук подмигнул ему.  
Все шло совершенно не по плану, и Андерсу точно нужно было немедленно прекратить этот диалог и извиниться за то, что он понапрасну тратит чужое время. Но вместо этого он просто застыл, уставившись на Хоука и пытаясь вспомнить искусство осмысленной речи.  
\- Да, это ты наверняка можешь, - наконец ответил он, неловко вертя свой стакан в руках. _Нет, зря, этого точно говорить не стоило_. - Эм. То есть...  
\- Эй, все в порядке, - ответил Хоук, и его чрезмерно игривый тон стал дружелюбнее, менее хищным. - Если ты захочешь, я уйду. Никаких проблем.  
Андерс обдумал его слова и покачал головой:  
\- Я не против пообщаться, - и он улыбнулся Хоуку. - Просто поболтать, не более того.  
\- Договорились. - Хоук ответно улыбнулся и занял место напротив Андерса. - Итак, что же тебя сюда привело, если не поиск какого-нибудь очаровательного мужчины, который мог бы составить тебе компанию?  
Андерс не смог сдержать смешок.  
\- Я рад компании. Прихожу раз в неделю, выпиваю, иногда общаюсь и наблюдаю, как люди живут своей жизнью, - он снова оглядел бар. - Сегодня тут было... не так интересно, как обычно.  
\- Но тут ты встречаешь меня, да? - Хоук комично поиграл бровями.  
\- Точно, - Андерс приподнял бровь. - И тут я встречаю тебя. А что делаешь здесь ты?  
Теперь была очередь Хоука рассматривать помещение бара, чтобы не сталкиваться взглядом с Андерсом.  
\- Ищу задницу погорячее, конечно же, что еще я могу здесь делать? - Андерс заметил нотку неискренности в этих словах и терпеливо подождал, пока Хоук не признался, - Только вернулся в город. Просто… пытаюсь освоиться.  
\- Знакомая история, - кивнул Андерс. - Это неплохое место, если тебе по душе все мрачное и бюджетное.  
Усмешка промелькнула на лице Хоука.  
\- Я не против мрачного и бюджетного, но, думаю, бледное и загадочное предпочтительнее, - и он снова недвусмысленно прошел взглядом по всему телу Андерса.  
Андерс закашлялся и попытался скрыть это, делая глоток из своего стакана. Неужели _настолько_ много времени прошло с того момента, как он последний раз говорил с кем-то привлекательным, что сейчас краснел при малейшей попытке флирта, словно школьница?  
\- Я точно не загадочный.  
\- О, конечно, нет. Ты просто пришел сюда чтобы насладиться атмосферой этого прелестного бара, выпить в одиночестве где-нибудь в уголке, понаблюдать за людьми, а затем раствориться в ночи. И фамилии у тебя нет. Звучит точно не загадочно. - Хоук улыбнулся и отпил из своего стакана, удобно откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
Андерс чуть улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Допустим, это немного странно, но я просто замкнутый человек, наверное.  
\- Настолько, что даже не завел ни одного друга, который мог бы составить тебе компанию в свободное время?  
\- У меня не так много свободного времени, на самом деле. Я практически каждый день работаю, а затем волонтерствую. Это все очень скучно.  
Он взглянул на Хоука, почувствовав себя более расслабленным и в то же время балансирующим на грани; начала было просыпаться старая привычка, побуждающая его флиртовать и заигрывать с красивым мужчиной перед собой. Он лениво подумал, что Хоук еще может найти кого-то, с кем сможет пообщаться этим вечером, кого-то, кто не откажется пойти с ним домой, и с кем у него ночь удастся.  
Должно быть, его выдало выражение лица, потому что Хоук наклонился ближе к нему, заставляя поднять глаза на себя:  
\- Звучит ужасно. Может быть, ты просто пока не нашел теплую компанию? Я был бы рад добавить в твою жизнь немного огоньку.  
\- Интересно, что по-твоему должно в себя включать понятие «добавить огоньку», - Андерс улыбнулся с притворной стыдливостью и проигнорировал голос в своей голове, укоряющий его за такое поведение.  
\- О, а я думал, мы просто болтаем! - Хоук не стал ждать его ответа. - Может тогда все же пойдешь со мной? Проверили бы, как бы на своем опыте. Ты бы опустился на колени? Или... лучше я? - Его взгляд блуждал по лицу Андерса, наблюдая, как тот приоткрывает рот, но все же не возражает. - Думаю, я бы лег на спину перед тобой.  
Андерс сжал губы, глядя прямо на собеседника. Он привык устанавливать правила; если Хоук считает, что это он здесь ведет игру, то что ж, сам виноват.  
\- Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя брали, да?  
\- В том числе, но дело не только в этом… Мне кажется, что ты сделал бы все правильно и жестко. - Хоук склонил голову, пытаясь понять этого симпатичного и таинственного блондина, который очевидно не хотел уходить с ним, но все же провоцировал его говорить непристойности. Ему стало интересно, как далеко они зайдут в этом разговоре.  
\- Ты бы бросил меня на кровать? - Мягко сказал он, понизив голос. – Перевернул бы на живот? Придавил бы меня, удерживая ладонь между лопаток, и вставил бы в меня пальцы?  
Порыв вожделения был для него неожиданным, и Андерс нервно поерзал, обнаружив, что все же представляет в своей голове соблазнительные картинки, хотя и был уверен, что уже оставил в прошлом все подобные устремления. И все же привычка – вторая натура, и он упрямо поднял подбородок.  
\- Говоришь такие непристойные вещи совершенно не знакомому человеку, - сказал он с упреком. - Можно ненароком подумать, что ты стараешься меня возбудить.  
Хоук тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Возбудить, точно, - сказал он. - У меня получается?  
Он пил свое пиво и ждал ответа Андерса, глядя поверх ободка стакана сверкающими глазами.  
\- Если я скажу «нет», ты продолжишь пытаться? - Андерс улыбнулся, чувствуя, что вина в нем все же начинает перевешивать любопытство. Он нервно облизал губы, и лишь потом понял, что это только раззадорило Хоука. Похоже, возможности свернуть разговор, будто ничего особенного не произошло, уже нет; часть его сожалела о том, что он позволил разговору зайти так далеко, но вот другая часть тосковала по легкому взаимному флирту, чувству желанности, предвкушению ощущений, которые могут доставить чужие губы и руки.  
Хоук одним глотком допил свое пиво, затем поставил локти на стол и наклонился к Андерсу, шально улыбаясь.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сказал «да». Или, напротив, заставил меня сказать «да». Или «пожалуйста», или «еще», или же «блять, сильнее, Андерс, да, трахни меня, словно я принадлежу тебе!»  
Его голос был низким, шелковым, абсолютно порочным, как и было необходимо; это было уже слишком, и Андерс уже ругал себя последним идиотом за то, что все зашло так далеко.  
Его руки дрожали, когда он поставил свой стакан на стол и поднялся с дивана.  
\- Я.. Прости. Мне пора идти. Это… - Он не смотрел на Хоука, ему было слишком стыдно, и он даже не договорил, перед тем как развернуться и уйти.  
Хорошее настроение покинуло Хоука мгновенно, оставляя его хмурым и слегка возбужденным. Вот черт. Он снова слишком торопился, как обычно. Выругавшись, он отставил свой стакан в сторону, звякнув им о забытый стакан Андерса, и уткнулся лбом в подставленную руку.

***

Описанные Хоуком картинки не покидали его воображение. Андерс, к собственной досаде, был все еще возбужден, когда наконец добрался до дома, и захлопнул за собой дверь с гораздо большей силой, чем собирался. Прижавшись лбом к прохладному дереву, он вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться и сжал в руке скрытый под рубашкой амулет Святого Кристофа. Этот мужчина. Этот выводящий из себя, соблазнительный мужчина, загнавший его в ловушку собственного воображения своими похотливыми речами, и его голос, когда он начал шептать…  
Гаррет Хоук наверняка был теперь о нем самого худшего мнения; думал, что он какой-нибудь непостоянный динамщик, который дал задний ход от неуверенности в своих силах, да еще и сбежал, толком не попрощавшись. Даже мысль о неприязни Гаррета не смогла толком его остудить, и Андерс застонал, сопротивляясь порыву запустить руку в штаны и избавить себя от болезненного возбуждения. Может, ему мог помочь холодный душ или побег в клинику в Нижнем Городе, к отвлекающей работе.  
Он не сделал ничего из этого, а просто упал на потрепанный диван, который недавно спас с ближайшей свалки, и взял лежавшую на кофейном столике книгу. Чтение должно было спасти его от этих неподконтрольных ему мыслей. Создатель, как он до этого докатился? Как он с такой легкостью мог поддаться искушению?  
Прошел еще час к тому моменту, как Андерс достаточно успокоился для того, чтобы попытаться заснуть. После своих вечерних молитв он забрался в кровать, все еще думая о блеске в смотревших на него карих глазах.


	2. Глава 2

_Тогда молвил Создатель:  
"Вам, мои рождённые вторыми, даю такой дар:  
Да пылает в вашей душе  
Неугасимое пламя,  
Всепожирающее и ненасытное.  
Погребальная Песнь 5:4_

\- Эту раннюю рань даже утром назвать нельзя, - жаловался Хоук, укладывая голову на подголовник кресла и уже чувствуя себя дискомфортно в строгой рубашке и брюках. Хорошо хоть мать не заставила его надеть галстук.  
\- Мы все чем-то жертвуем время от времени, - сказала Леандра, даже не взглянув на него со своего водительского места.  
\- Ты к этому снова привыкнешь, - попыталась утешить его Бетани, хотя это предположение его на самом деле совершенно не радовало.  
Хоук буркнул в ответ что-то невнятное и достал телефон, погрузившись в глубины интернета, пока его мать вела машину с максимально дозволенной скоростью. Он был ужасно недоволен, чувствовал себя разбитым, и поездка в церковь была последним пунктом в списке вещей, которыми он предпочел бы сейчас заняться. Но пока он не съехал в отдельную квартиру, нужно было соблюдать все принятые в их доме правила. С тех пор, как умер Карвер, это было очень важно для матери, и, хоть Хоук и ворчал, он делал все, чтобы ее порадовать.  
Здание Киркволльского собора было все таким же внушительным, каким оно ему запомнилось в юности: стояло там, словно похищенное из средневековья и бесцеремонно водруженное прямо посреди современного города. Он не хотел целый час внимать разглагольствованиям преподобной матери о Создателе, и недовольно надулся, когда они вышли из машины. Бетани ободряюще похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Все с тобой будет нормально, Гаррет. Потом сходим позавтракаем все вместе, - она весело подмигнула ему, но смотрела с сочувствием. Это утро вытянуло на свет воспоминания, которые остро противоречили реальности их ныне уменьшившейся семьи. Они все очень долго привыкали к переменам, наступившим после смерти отца несколько лет назад, и мысли о Карвере были еще слишком болезненными.  
Хоук изобразил улыбку, скорее пародируя сестру, чем искренне, и обошел машину, чтобы помочь матери выйти. Ей это не было нужно, но когда Хоук подавал ей руку, она радовалась тому, какой у нее заботливый сын. Они влились в поток прихожан, медленно заходивших в храм, и то, что поначалу никто не обратил внимания на новые лица, было признаком того, как же много разных людей приходит сюда на службу ежедневно.  
Гаррет хотел было устроиться поближе к выходу, чтобы иметь возможность незаметно улизнуть, но у его матери были другие планы. Она быстро нашла места для них троих в одном из первых рядов, и Хоук неслышно вздохнул, усаживаясь рядом с Бетани. Тут у него не было даже шанса достать телефон, не привлекая к себе гневных взглядов.  
Тихая музыка зазвучала неожиданно из установленных вдоль стен колонок, гул разговоров понемногу стих, прихожане устроились на своих местах, и началась месса. Хоук чуть повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как преподобная мать и священники выходят к пастве из бокового придела, за неимением лучшего развлечения, и остолбенел, увидев блондина, ступавшего за старенькой преподобной матерью вместе с другим святым отцом. На нем была традиционная черная сутана, отделанная красным и золотым, с элегантным рисунком церковного солнца на плечах, и он выглядел очень, очень знакомо.  
Этого просто не могло быть. Человек, которого он встретил в пятницу, был одет в самую обычную одежду, выпивал, был до нелепого привлекателен и… да это и правда он, похоже? Он клеился к священнику. Приглашал священника домой поразвлечься. Он просил священника _трахнуть его, словно он ему принадлежит_. Ну вот и все; он точно отправится в Бездну после смерти.  
\- Ты в порядке, милый? – спросила тихо мать, чувствуя, как он напрягся.  
Он кивнул ей, все еще прикованный взглядом к этому священнику, и она похлопала его по колену. Бетани посмотрела на него пристально, но тут прихожане поднялись с мест, и она не успела ничего сказать. А Хоук смог влиться в действо, которое традиционно представляла собой месса; подняться, снова сесть, затем спеть куплеты - все проходило так же, как он помнил. Это было привычно, словно в детстве кататься на велосипеде, только вот мысли Хоука все уводили его в совершенно в другую сторону, и он снова украдкой посмотрел на священника. _Андерс_ , вспомнил он. Ничего удивительного, что он так нервничал в баре.  
И все же, этот Андерс ведь ни разу прямо не сказал ему остановиться или уйти, только сам неловко сбежал в тот вечер. Так что можно, наверное, считать, что он все же немного заинтересовался. Заинтересовался настолько, что на какое-то время притворился, будто может себе позволить заигрывать с незнакомцем. Создатель, ну что это за безобразие, почему единственный пока что встреченный им в Киркволле интересный человек тут же оказывается священником? Хоук улыбнулся своим мыслям. Теперь у него, по крайней мере, нашелся повод посещать мессу.  
Преподобная мать объявила о начале причастия, и все снова поднялись. _Вот дерьмо_. Он совсем забыл об этой части, и о том, что ему придется встретиться с Андерсом буквально лицом к лицу. Нет, он точно будет проклят и попадет в Бездну, вне всякого сомнения.  
По мере того, как люди выстраивались в очередь, один за другим принимая причастие, Хоук все больше нервничал. Нужно ли что-то говорить в таком случае? Нет, во время причастия не разговаривают, вспомнилось ему. Может, специально подойти к другому, второму священнику? Но они с семьей уже стояли почти в самом начале очереди, и выходить оттуда было слишком поздно. В следующее мгновение он уже стоял перед Андерсом, все еще не зная, как тот может отреагировать, так что Хоук посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век со своей обычной усмешкой и наблюдал, как шок появляется на лице священника.  
Впрочем, Андерс быстро взял себя в руки, и выражение его лица снова стало безмятежным за какую-то секунду. Хоук приоткрыл рот и подставил язык для совершения ритуала, и его веселье выдавали разве что чуть приподнятые уголки губ, так как убрать эту усмешку с лица полностью было выше его сил. Руки Андерса едва заметно подрагивали, когда он уронил несколько хлебных крошек Хоуку на язык, но его голос был совершенно спокоен:  
\- Тело Андрасте.  
\- Аминь, - автоматически ответил Хоук, и затем отошел от алтаря к своему месту на скамье.  
Ему немного польстила увиденная реакция, пока он не осознал, что шок Андерса мог быть вызван _страхом_. Боялся ли он, что Хоук выдаст его? Может, ему запрещалось пить или вообще находиться в баре? Хоук не был знаком со всеми тонкостями правил, которым должны были следовать священники, но он был абсолютно уверен, что им не позволялось откровенно флиртовать с незнакомыми мужчинами. Нахмурившись, Хоук наблюдал за Андерсом, пока все прихожане вновь не заняли свои места, но по его лицу больше ничего нельзя было прочесть. Может, стоило подойти после мессы и извиниться?  
Он очень старался не пялиться на Андерса, пока преподобная мать снова читала свою проповедь. Он все размышлял, что же сказать, если вообще стоит затевать этот разговор. Может быть, для них обоих будет лучше, если Хоук никогда больше не заговорит с ним; это уж точно ничего не усложнит. Но он уже обосновался в Киркволле, и они точно еще будут пересекаться в дальнейшем, как минимум каждую субботу, когда его потянет сюда с собой матушка. Было бы лучше прямо сейчас прояснить все недоразумения, быстренько извиниться, пошутить и окончательно проехать этот неловкий момент.  
Подобные мысли все крутились в его голове, пока месса не закончилась, и люди не начали продвигаться к выходу. Хоук затерялся в толпе других прихожан, наблюдая за плавными шагами Андерса, любуясь его красивым профилем, и выругался про себя. Он был феноменально невезуч порой, и не было этому лучшего подтверждения, чем тот факт, что теперь он отчаянно пялился на скрытую рясой задницу священника.   
Он последовал по проходу за сестрой и матерью, останавливаясь почти на каждом шагу, так как к ним все подходили и подходили какие-то люди, знакомились с новоприбывшими, а это требовало ответных слов и улыбок. Когда они наконец добрались до выхода, храм был уже практически пуст, а терпение Хоука иссякло.  
Андерс и другой святой отец, молодой человек по имени Себастьян с темными волосами и пронзительным взглядом, стояли у дверей храма. Преподобная мать поприветствовала Леандру и Бетани, и добавила еще что-то о том, как же вырос малыш Гаррет. Ему показалось, что в этот момент губы Андерса дрогнули в улыбке, но этого нельзя было сказать наверняка.  
Их представили друг другу, и Хоук протянул Андерсу руку в дружелюбном жесте.  
\- С возвращением в Киркволл, мистер Хоук, - сказал святой отец и пожал его ладонь, не показывая никаких признаков беспокойства.  
\- Можно звать меня просто Хоук, - ответил он. - Я уже успел прогуляться по городу. Жаль, не было возможности плотнее ознакомиться с некоторыми новыми достопримечательностями.  
 _Дерьмо_. Ну вот, опять он флиртует со священником.  
Уголок рта Андерса определенно дернулся, и он закусил губу.  
\- Я уверен, вы еще успеете _получить удовольствие_ от своих прогулок.  
Похоже, он тут же пожалел о своих словах, потому что поспешно попрощался и ушел к лестнице, ведущей в комнаты на верхнем этаже. Хоук на это неловко закашлялся, и Бетани посмотрела на него крайне подозрительно.  
\- Ты _пялился_ , - прошептала она, подхватив его под локоть и оттащив в сторону, как только они вышли из здания церкви.  
\- О чем ты? – он постарался выглядеть убедительно.  
\- Ты пялился на священника, - практически прошипела она. – Ну Гаррет, ну серьезно?!  
\- Что твой брат натворил на этот раз? – спросила Леандра, оглядываясь на них.  
\- Ничего, - хором ответили ее дети, и Леандра просто вздохнула, покачав головой. 

***

Час был уже поздний, но Хоук все никак не мог заснуть, копаясь в телефоне. Наконец, раздосадованный, он отложил телефон в сторону, повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза, стараясь расслабиться. Слишком многое его беспокоило в последнее время, и ему все казалось, что он никак не может отдохнуть от всех навалившихся на него забот.  
Через полчаса его мысли блуждали уже более расслабленно, но сон все еще не шел. Хоук вздохнул и снова перевернулся на спину. Он знал один очень хороший способ расслабиться, что бы там церковь ни думала по этому поводу.  
Мысль о церкви привела его к утренней сцене столкновения с краснеющим светловолосым отцом Андерсом, и по телу пробежала искра возбуждения.  
Ну, он уже был считай что предан анафеме, так что оставалось только получать удовольствие в сложившейся прискорбной ситуации.  
Хоук закрыл глаза и прошелся руками по всему телу, провел пальцами по груди; одной он тянул и прокручивал пирсинг в соске, а другой повел ниже, через дорожку темных волос, и обхватил начавший твердеть член. Он был не в настроении долго и нежно играть с собой, вечер вообще к тому не располагал. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, что могло бы произойти в ту ночь после бара, если бы Андерс согласился уйти с ним. Священник был выше него, и Хоук подумал, как было бы чертовски классно опуститься перед ним на колени.  
Он сжал член сильнее, когда представил, как Андерс схватил бы его за короткие волосы, притянул его ближе, чтобы прижать к ширинке на своих штанах, как он бы припал губами к его напряженному члену прямо через одежду, а затем почувствовал бы на языке вкус его кожи, когда Андерс расстегнул бы поспешно молнию на своих брюках. Ему наверняка понравился бы и противоположный расклад, но почему-то он чувствовал, что было бы правильнее, если бы Андерс брал все под контроль. Дрожь прошла вдоль его позвоночника, и он погладил пальцем скользкую от смазки головку, представляя, что Андерс удерживал бы его голову так, как ему удобно, и сам трахал в рот, глубоко, именно так, как нравилось Хоуку с одним из бывших любовников, и как пуговицы на сутане скользили бы вдоль его кожи…  
Низкий стон вырвался из губ Хоука, едва он понял, что его воображение рисует ему не просто Андерса, а священника. Он задвигал рукой быстрее, невыносимо возбудившись от мысли о том, что он склонил этого мужчину к греху, развратил его, и был использован кем-то настолько чистым и святым. В мозгу неожиданно всплыла картинка: он стоит на коленях за трибуной для проповедей и слышит напряженный голос Андерса, отражающийся от гулких стен храма, потому что тот пытается сосредоточиться и не дать понять прихожанам, что прямо сейчас прямо за этой кафедрой ему отсасывают.  
Хоук выгнулся на кровати, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не стонать, пока кончает. Сцена в его голове представлялась так живо, что его трясло от возбуждения, и напряженные ноги мелко дрожали. Он выругался, а затем рассмеялся, осознавая, что только что вытворял, вытер ладонь о свои боксеры, стянул их с себя окончательно и швырнул, не глядя, через комнату. Эта фантазия была одной из самых больших его глупостей, и он чувствовал вину за то, что использовал в ней отца Андерса. Но хотя бы добился того, чего хотел – тело было абсолютно размякшим и расслабленным, и Хоук пообещал себе, что в следующий раз будет представлять что-нибудь другое, не включающее в себя служителей церкви.


	3. Глава 3

_Теперь, когда очи Отца не взирали на них, первенцы_  
_Наконец создали нечто новое:_  
 _Зависть. Они взирали на мир живых и на любимых_  
 _Сыновей и дочерей в нем, алкая всего, чем они были._  
 _В их сердцах рос_  
 _Нестерпимый голод._  
 _Песнь Преображений 5:9_

  
  
      Клиника в Нижнем Городе была, строго говоря, скорее приютом, чем клиникой, но Андерс уже принял там столько обездоленных и больных, что не мог думать о ней иначе.  
  
      Этот день вышел особенно загруженным, так как на дежурство вышла всего пара волонтеров, а внимания требовала целая толпа народу. Новые люди пришли искать ночлега, потому что больше им было некуда идти; похоже было, что останутся они надолго, так как с каждым днем на улице становилось все холоднее, а вот койки в клинике были заняты уже почти что все. Андерс помог успокоиться обозленному подростку, которого только что выставили из дома собственные родители, и убедил его воспользоваться бесплатной правовой консультацией, которую иногда милостиво предоставляла Церковь. Но самым тяжелым случаем за весь день для него оказалась бедная женщина, что искала приют для своего кота на время, пока у нее не хватает денег, чтобы заботиться о нем. Андерс поморщился, привычно подавляя болезненные воспоминания, и дал ей список кошачьих приютов — все, чем он сейчас мог помочь.  
  
      Каждый был несчастен и голоден. Волонтеры смогли кое-как соорудить ужин из риса и замороженных овощей, найденных в истощенных кухонных запасах, и его тут же проглотили весь до последней крошки.  
  
      Повздыхав, Андерс вернулся к сочинению прошения об увеличении финансирования клиники на имя владычицы церкви Эльтины. Им ведь нужно было совсем не много. Удивительно, сколько пользы могли принести всего несколько монет, если потратить их с умом. Андерс это умел, и сам вкладывал в клинику почти все, что ему платила Церковь, но его денег все же не хватало.  
  
      Несмотря на нескончаемый поток работы в клинике, Андерс еще должен был вернуться в Церковь, чтобы провести вечерние исповеди. Он пожелал удачи своим помощникам: маленькой неунывающей Мерриль и рассудительной, по-матерински заботливой Лирен, — натянул свое старенькое залатанное пальто и направился на другой конец города.  


***

  
  
      По вечерам вторника работы обычно было не много, так как прихожане редко испытывали необходимость прийти вскорости после воскресной мессы. В церкви помимо Андерса присутствовали только преподобная мать, работавшая в своем кабинете, и Себастьян, тоже предоставленный каким-то своим делам. Наверняка затворничал и молился в своей комнате, или же занимался самобичеванием, как флагелланты в древности, подумал Андерс и презрительно усмехнулся. Поначалу он старался относиться доброжелательно к приехавшему из Старкхевена служителю, однако архаичные взгляды и спесивое отношение Себастьяна к «простому народу» сразу же стали причиной их ссор. Они продолжали держаться вежливо друг с другом во время службы, однако Андерс точно знал, что коллега от него тоже не в восторге.  
  
      Звук открывающейся двери разнесся в пустом помещении, и Андерс поднял голову, стараясь разглядеть посетителя со своего места, где он работал над проповедью следующей недели. Он горячо надеялся, что кто-нибудь пришел наконец на исповедь; Андерс уже жалел, что не принес с собой книгу, потому что этим вечером церковь почти никто не посетил.  
  
      Если бы Андерс перебрал все возможные варианты, то наименее ожидаемым посетителем назвал бы Хоука, но в дверь вошел именно он. На нем снова были обтягивающие черные джинсы и куртка, и он все старался пригладить свои темные волосы, приближаясь по проходу между лавками. Андерс поднялся, как только он подошел, отложил свои черновики и сложил на груди руки.  
  
      — Добрый вечер, мистер Хоук. Осваиваетесь на новом месте? — улыбка Андерса была безупречно вежливой, несмотря на его явное удивление.  
  
      — Отец Андерс, — поприветствовал Хоук, и священнику пришлось усилием воли унимать легкую дрожь, вызванную слишком приятным звучанием его голоса. — Да, почти освоился. Устроился на работу и все ищу подходящей возможности улизнуть из фамильного гнезда на новое место, желательно в противоположной стороне от дома маменьки. — Он улыбнулся; это было обезоруживающе очаровательно, и Хоук, к сожалению, прекрасно это знал.  
  
      — Достойное устремление. Пришли исповедаться? — Он припомнил неловкий разговор с Хоуком во время первого появления их семьи на службе, и то, что первоначально возникшая неловкость после того только повеселила. Сейчас Хоук, напротив, держал вежливую дистанцию, так что Андерс подумал что, возможно, тот действительно посетил церковь как прихожанин.  
  
      Хоук коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой:  
  
      — Не сегодня, святой отец. — Он немного нервно огляделся. — Вообще-то, я надеялся встретиться с преподобной матерью.  
  
      — У нее сейчас посетители. Но я могу назначить вам встречу с ней, если хотите. — Андерс повернулся к скамье и стал ворошить свои бумаги, ища ручку.  
  
      — Вы еще и секретарем преподобной матери подрабатываете? — подтрунил над ним Хоук.  
  
      — Расписание ее приемов также находится в моем ведении, да, — сухо ответил Андерс. Он повернулся к Хоуку, заметив, как тот поспешно сделал вид, будто не пялится на Андерса вовсе, но посчитал это игрой собственного воображения. — Так вам назначить встречу? — и тут же смутился, поняв, что снова выбрал слова не самым удачным образом.  
  
      Хоук в ответ широко улыбнулся:  
  
      — Это было бы чудесно. Я обычно свободен по вечерам. Мне дать вам свой номер? — он подмигнул. — Можете, конечно, просто передать его преподобной матери, если пожелаете.  
  
      Андерс про себя выругался, но все же рассмеялся чуть неловко:  
  
      — Конечно, я передам.  
  
      Он протянул Хоуку огрызок бумаги и ручку, и кинул быстрый взгляд в сторону двери. Никаких новых посетителей в церкви не наблюдалось.  
  
      Хоук нацарапал номер и отдал его священнику, уже совершенно открыто пялясь на него.  
  
      — А в джинсах вы мне нравились больше. Может, я еще смогу встретить вас в них и в баре?  
  
      — Нет, думаю, в ближайшее время это невозможно. Я очень занят, — соврал Андерс. На самом деле, сейчас все свободное время он проводил в своей квартирке, переключаясь между чтением книг и просмотром бесплатных каналов, которые еще мог поймать его старенький телевизор. А все из-за опасения, что он снова столкнется с Хоуком, едва вернувшись в уже ставший родным бар.  
  
      Хоук расстроенно покачал головой:  
  
      — Ужасно жаль. А ведь мы только наладили контакт.  
  
      — Вы уверены, что пришли не исповедоваться? — Андерс снова вернулся к официальному тону. — Это могло бы пойти вам на пользу.  
  
      Хоук едва открыл рот, чтобы, без сомнения, своим ответом смутить Андерса еще больше, но вдруг осекся и протянул задумчиво:  
  
      — Я не уверен, что помню, как это делается.  
  
      Врал, наверняка. Но при этом Андерс видел, что это уже не попытка его поддразнить. Во взгляде Хоука была видна нерешительность, когда он посмотрел в сторону исповедален.  
  
      Андерс наконец почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Хоук был просто членом общины, который нуждался в его поддержке, и Андерсу было вполне по силам исполнить свои обязанности и дать духовные наставления вместо того, чтобы по-идиотски флиртовать, а затем сглаживать неловкие моменты.  
  
      — Естественно, вас никто не заставляет, но исповедь может помочь очистить ваши мысли. Видно, что вас много что беспокоит. — Он указал рукой в сторону исповедален. — Это совершенно безболезненно, обещаю.  
  
      — Физически — может быть, — пробормотал Хоук, но все же последовал за Андерсом. По пустой церкви гулко раскатились звуки их шагов.  
  
***  
  
      — Во имя Создателя и Святой Андрасте, простите меня, отец, за грехи мои. Прошло… хм… около десяти лет, надо думать, с моей последней исповеди.  
  
      Он замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Прошло действительно так много времени с того момента, как он в последний раз проходил через этот ритуал, и возвращение к нему сегодня было неожиданным. Хоук попытался вспомнить, как все это проходило раньше, но на ум приходило лишь то, что деревянные скамейки в исповедальнях всегда были такими же неудобными, как и сейчас. Наконец он заговорил, перебирая мысленно все пункты из списка своих грехов и проступков.  
  
      — Я предавался гневу из-за смерти моего брата. Зависти, просто… по любому поводу. Лгал своим родителям. Точнее, уже только матери. Упоминал имя Создателя всуе. — Тут он рассмеялся. — Многократно. — Это помогло ему расслабиться. Хоук прислонился спиной к стенке исповедальни и продолжил: — Ленился. Слишком много времени ушло на поиск работы с тех пор, как я приехал в Киркволл, просто потому что старался недостаточно. И недостаточно заботился о своей матери.  
  
      Самое тяжелое признание еще не было высказано, Хоук оставил его напоследок, и теперь замешкался. Предполагалось, что ты можешь рассказать священнику обо всех своих грязных мыслишках. Но уместно ли признаваться одному конкретному священнику, что эти мыслишки были конкретно о нем?  
  
      — Я предавался похоти, — начал он аккуратно, — в целом, ничего особенного, но… — Хоук глубоко вдохнул, и ухмыльнулся своим шальным мыслям. Они тут же затянули его, создали то самое настроение, в котором его голос приобретал особенную вкрадчивость и мурлыкающие нотки. — Я поймал себя на похотливых фантазиях об одном невинном слуге Создателя. Я думаю о нем ночами, и в такие моменты ублажаю себя, не в силах бороться с искушением. Это непреодолимый порыв, святой отец, возникающий каждый раз, стоит лишь подумать о нем.  
  
      Хоук услышал рваный вдох по ту сторону исповедальной кабинки, и его ухмылка стала шире. Предполагалось, что ты вряд ли можешь удивить священника во время исповеди, но он и тут преуспел.  
  
      — Раньше, до встречи с этим слугой Создателя, я не удовлетворял себя так часто, святой отец. Теперь я делаю это каждую ночь, и не могу выкинуть его из головы. Не знаю, что с этим делать.  
  
      Настала очередь священника дать совет страждущему, а молчание в исповедальне затянулось. Наконец с той стороны перегородки ответили:  
  
      — Мастурбация в глазах Создателя считается грехом, ведь это акт чистой похоти. В будущем крепись и не поддавайся ему. Хочешь ли ты покаяться еще в чем-то, сын мой?  
  
      Хоук покачал головой, и только потом понял, что Андерс не может его видеть.  
  
      — Нет, святой отец. Больше мне нечего вспомнить. Если только вас не интересуют, детали, конечно, — поспешно добавил он и рассмеялся тихо своим низким голосом.  
  
      По ту сторону загородки раздался интригующий сдавленный звук.  
  
      — Н-нет, это не обязательно, — Андерс запнулся, но быстро вернул самообладание. — Во искупление своих грехов прочти пять раз «Во славу Андрасте» и пять раз «Создатель наш», обдумай свои прошлые ошибки и свой дальнейший путь в соответствии с волей Создателя, а также удели час молитве.  
  
      — И это все? — голос Хоука прозвучал настолько изумленно, что Андерс не сдержал смешок.  
  
      — И это все. Если только ты не хочешь ужесточить наказание.  
  
      Улыбка Хоука немного померкла, и он произнес завершающие исповедь слова:  
  
      — О сих и всех прошлых грехах каюсь.  
  
      — Слава Создателю ибо он благ.  
  
      — Ибо вовек милость его, — на автомате отозвался Хоук. Он подумал, что традиционно благодарить священника за проведенную исповедь было уже как-то неуместно, и задерживаться, рискуя сделать ситуацию еще более неловкой, ему не хотелось. Он пожелал спокойной ночи, и выскользнул из исповедальни прежде, чем Андерс смог что-либо ответить.  


***

  
  
      В обволакивающей темноте своей спальни Андерс все пытался и никак не мог стереть из памяти выводящий из душевного равновесия образ мужчины. Теперь он знал, что Хоук ублажает себя в такой же темноте, каждую ночь, думая о «слуге создателя», и не было возможности отрицать, что речь шла именно о нем.  
  
      В церкви его учили, что идти на поводу у собственных желаний опасно, что демоны изобретательны и коварны, что они могут проникнуть под кожу, в твои мысли, и теперь этот мужчина напоминал ему демона. Но все равно Андерс хотел его до зубовного скрежета.  
  
      Хоук. Гаррет, если точнее, улыбнулся Андерс, беззвучно произнося его имя. Он вспомнил его очаровывающую улыбку, сильные плечи, то, как соблазнительно его темные джинсы обтягивали…  
  
      Андерс оборвал себя на этой мысли, беззвучно выругавшись. Было неправильно, нечестно по отношению к Хоуку думать о нем в этом контексте. Это было нечестно по отношению к ним обоим, несмотря на то, что Хоук открыто приглашал его в свою постель. Но сказанные им несколько недель назад в баре слова все продолжали звучать в голове Андерса. Этот темный, низкий, бархатный голос, каким только и нужно произносить подобные предложения, мягкие губы, описывающие, как же он хочет, чтобы Андерс использовал его тело — все было слишком ярким в его памяти.  
  
      Его рука скользнула в боксеры прежде, чем он успел осознать это движение, и Андерс не стал бороться с собой дальше. Он обхватил член и мягко сжал пальцы, представляя, с каким удовольствием Хоук принял бы его. Он бы стонал, стоя на коленях и отсасывая ему, с членом Андерса глубоко в горле; на спине, выгибаясь и извиваясь, пока Андерс в него буквально вколачивается, крепко сжав одну руку в волосах, контролируя его движения; было легко вспомнить подобные эпизоды с людьми, которых он когда-то трахал и вписать на их место Хоука.  
  
      Прикусив сжатую в кулак ладонь, чтобы заглушить стон, Андерс окончательно сдался. Он облизал пальцы и вновь обхватил член, представляя, каково было бы погрузиться в это жаждущее тело после долгих лет воздержания. Он бы трахнул его прямо рядом с кафедрой, с которой читают проповеди, откинувшись на спину и позволив Хоуку оседлать себя, сжал бы его бедра до синяков на коже, задал жесткий ритм, Хоук вцепился бы пальцами в собственные короткие волосы, стонал беспомощно…  
  
      Андерс бурно кончил в ладонь, ярче, чем он кончал раньше, когда прибегал к мастурбации только как к крайней мере разрядки. Оргазм ощущался совсем иначе, когда в фантазиях присутствовал кто-то определенный. Он скривился, вытащил руку из белья и потянулся к ночному столику за салфетками. Его собственные слова, обращенные к Хоуку на сегодняшней исповеди, всплыли в памяти, и он вздохнул, чувствуя, как вина и беспокойство замещают собой послеоргазменную негу. Он только что согрешил. И понимал, что ему хотелось большего.  
  
      Он переступил все самостоятельно установленные границы, зашел слишком далеко для того, чтобы считать что-то из произошедшего приемлемым, и одна только святая Андрасте знает, как он теперь будет из этого выпутываться.


	4. Глава 4

_Бодрствуйте и молитесь, чтобы не впасть в искушение._  
 _Дух бодр, плоть же немощна._  
  
Песнь Преображений*, 26:41

  
  
 _«Hoc est corpus meum.» («Сие есть тело мое», лат.)_  
  
      Преподобная мать закончила молитву, и прихожане поднялись со своих мест, чтобы причаститься. Себастьян встал по одну сторону алтаря с ритуальной чашей, а по другую стоял Андерс. Выстроившись в два ряда, люди медленно подходили к ним, а священнослужители насыпали на их языки прах Андрасте и благословляли.  
  
      Он уже бесчисленное количество раз проводил эту церемонию — каждую неделю с тех пор, как был посвящен в духовный сан и назначен на службу в Киркволл. Но эта церемония сильно отличалась от всех предыдущих. Андерс горячо надеялся не запнуться, старался не вглядываться в очередь перед собой, сосредотачивался только на людях, оказывавшихся ровно перед ним. Он нервничал, и его кожа под сутаной покрылась испариной. Все мосты были сожжены, предательски тонкая грань между праздным любопытством и отчаянным желанием была стерта, растворившись в темной ночи, заполненной фантазиями, в которой только он и сам Создатель слышали, как отчаянно он шептал имя Хоука, пока кончал в собственную ладонь. Сделать вид, что все осталось прежним, не получалось — он уже слишком низко пал.  
  
      И вот Хоук возник перед ним, словно по волшебству, такой же соблазнительный, каким он запечатлен в памяти Андерса. Его карие глаза блестели, и в обращенном на Андерса взгляде ясно читались все его эмоции, которые он даже не пытался скрывать. Андерс представил, будто все прихожане церкви сейчас смотрят на них; будто сам Создатель и Святая Андрасте стоят за его спиной, выражая свое недовольство тем, как подрагивают его пальцы над чашей, когда он забирает оттуда щепоть крошек.  
  
      Хоук прикрыл глаза и открыл рот. Его губы влажно поблескивали, язык показался ровно настолько, насколько необходимо для принятия праха Андрасте. Всего на одно мимолетное мгновение Андерс почувствовал, как под его ногами разверзается Бездна, потому что все, о чем он мог думать — это Хоук, проходящий совершенно другие таинства.  
  
      Пальцы Андерса сжимаются в его темных волосах, а другая его рука проходится жестко по члену, все еще мокрому от слюны Хоука, рот которого он только что трахал, и затем он кончает на подставленный язык и подбородок Хоука, и тот бездумно стонет оттого, как Андерс удовлетворяет свое тело с его помощью.  
  
      Он глубоко вдохнул и отогнал навязчивое видение, и только милостью Создателя ему удалось удержать на лице маску невозмутимости. Длинными пальцами он аккуратно уронил ритуальные крошки на язык Хоука, почувствовав жар его дыхания и произнес не дрогнувшим голосом:  
  
      — Тело Андрасте.  
  
      — Аминь, — отозвался Хоук, и открыл глаза, пронзив Андерса взглядом, от которого по спине пробежала дрожь, и тут же исчез в толпе. Андерс скорее почувствовал его уход, чем увидел. Он смог сосредоточиться на деле, и привычно причастил следующего прихожанина, в то же время молясь про себя об укреплении воли.  
  


***

  
  
      Преподобная мать Лелиана, не облаченная в свои церемониальные одежды, выглядела несколько устрашающе. Собранная и подтянутая, она сидела в своем кресле, словно готовая в любой момент сорваться с места, и наградила Хоука таким пытливым взглядом, словно могла прочесть все его прошлые и грядущие грехи на его лице.  
  
      — Спасибо, что уделили мне время, — сказал он, одаривая ее дружелюбнейшей улыбкой. Не то что бы Хоук надеялся очаровать ее с порога, но вежливость никому еще не вредила.  
  
      — Моя дверь всегда открыта для членов нашей общины, мистер Хоук, — ответила она с легким орлесианским акцентом и послала в ответ сдержанную улыбку — такой при желании можно было плотно пригвоздить его к месту. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
      — Я знаю, что семья моей матери всегда перечисляла взносы в пользу церкви, и теперь, когда мы переехали в Киркволл в связи с преждевременной кончиной моего дяди, поместье переходит к маме. Она попросила меня зайти к вам и узнать объемы этих отчислений и прочие подробности. — Он пожал плечами и запустил пятерню в волосы. — Она решила, что я сам разберусь в финансовых вопросах, но дядя вел дела очень… хаотично. Он был разносторонним человеком, но никак не счетоводом. — Отпустил еще один смешок, но на него преподобная мать не ответила.  
  
      — Я помню Гамлена. Он не посещал службу: был, по его словам, слишком занят, — но иногда приходил ко мне по тому же поводу, что и вы. Думаю, хотел таким образом получить мое одобрение уменьшения его взносов.  
  
      Хоук почесал в затылке:  
  
      — Похоже на него. Но наши с вами беседы, надеюсь, покажутся вам более приятными.  
  
      — Мне было действительно очень приятно увидеть вас и всю вашу семью на воскресной службе, мистер Хоук. Создатель ценит участие больше пожертвований, — Лелиана сложила ладони на коленях.  
  
      — Конечно, Ваше Преподобие, — ответил Хоук, гадая, была бы она столь же довольна, если бы знала, что он пришел в церковь исключительно для того, чтобы поглазеть на одного из ее священнослужителей. — Но к сожалению, в отличие от пожертвований, одно мое присутствие не поможет сохранить настенную роспись и убранство.  
  
      На это она едва заметно улыбнулась, и Хоук засчитал это как очко в свою пользу.  
  
      — Действительно. Если вы хотите узнать, на что именно пошли пожертвования вашей семьи, я могу попросить одного из священников сверить цифры. Может, вас интересует что-то конкретное, на что вы хотели бы направить свои средства?  
  
      Хоук задумался о том, что за жизнь они вели в Ферелдене, о сложностях, с которыми столкнулись после смерти отца, и том жалком положении, в котором пребывал Нижний Город. Оно было хуже всего, что Хоуку когда-либо доводилось видеть.  
  
      — Нижний Город точно молит о помощи. Я сам видел, в каком он сейчас находится состоянии, но вы и сами наверняка знаете это лучше меня.  
  
      Лелиана, посерьезнев еще больше, кивнула.  
  
      — В последнее время стало чуть полегче, но вы правы. Состояние Нижнего Города совершенно плачевное; там живет много хороших людей, которым просто несладко пришлось в жизни. Но это еще и рассадник преступности и уличных банд. Киркволлу тяжело бороться со всем этим разом.  
  
      — Но ведь можно приложить чуть больше усилий? Церковь могла бы, думаю.  
  
      Преподобная мать покачала головой, вздохнув:  
  
      — Боюсь, мы уже делаем все, что в наших силах, но я посмотрю, можно ли перенаправить часть средств. Вопросы перераспределения пожертвований находятся в ведении владычицы церкви, так что большее, что я могу сделать, это шепнуть пару правильных слов паре правильных людей.  
  
      — Это должно помочь, — кивнул Хоук. Без политических игр не обходился нынче никто, даже такая чистая духом организация, как церковь. Он ухмыльнулся и протянул руку преподобной матери. — Спасибо еще раз, что встретились со мной.  
  
      Она неожиданно крепко пожала его ладонь.  
  
      — Благослови тебя Создатель, сын мой. — Ее взгляд вдруг упал на закрытую дверь, и Хоук смутно расслышал раздававшиеся из-за нее громкие голоса. — Прошу меня извинить, — сказала она, поднявшись и выходя из комнаты. Хоук пошел за ней, заинтригованный.  
  


***

  
  
      Хвала Андрасте — или, если быть реалистичнее, специфике их работы в Церкви, требовавшей от них исполнения различных обязанностей, — взаимодействие Себастьяна и Андерса сводилось к нескольким коротким эпизодам в неделю. Но вот по понедельникам, к сожалению, им нужно было плотно работать вместе. Андерс уже из последних сил сохранял нейтралитет, когда Себастьян принес ему стопку бумаг.  
  
      — Андерс, ты не мог бы помочь преподобной матери с заполнением этих бумаг? К сожалению, у меня совсем нет на это времени. — Моргнув растерянно, Андерс припомнил, как на днях Хоук назвал его секретарем, и коротко хохотнул. Себастьян удивился. — Это означает отказ? Ты занят чем-то более важным, чем помощь ее преподобию?  
  
      Посмеиваясь, Андерс было потянулся к бумагам, но застыл на следующих словах:  
  
      — Это все из-за этой твоей клиники, да? Она требует слишком много твоего внимания.  
  
      — Что, прости? Я все свое время посвящаю служению Создателю, не важно, в стенах церкви или в клинике.  
  
      — В стенах церкви оно было бы гораздо лучше использовано. Люди в Киркволле могут позаботиться о себе сами — либо обратиться напрямую в церковь, если помощь им действительно понадобится.  
  
      — Если бы ты хоть раз покинул здание церкви и посмотрел на этих людей вместо того, чтобы целыми днями молиться в своей комнатке, ты бы знал, что некоторые из них настолько истощены, что даже не могут покинуть своих жилищ, — это если у них вообще есть где жить! — не говоря уже о том, чтобы добраться сюда через весь город!  
  
      Андерс понимал, что ему не стоило поддаваться на провокации и сделал себе мысленно заметку на будущее: покаяться во впадении во гнев; но Себастьян будто нарочно испытывал его терпение.  
  
      — Нет лучшего способа улучшить свою жизнь и стать ближе к Создателю, чем молитва, — спокойно ответил Себастьян, и лицо Андерса перекосилось от злости.  
  
      — Молитва важна, Себастьян, но она не сможет заменить людям всего.  
  
      — Ты мог бы уделить молитве больше усилий. — Он скептически приподнял бровь и, поморщив нос, оглядел Андерса с таким видом, словно знал все его грешки. Андерс сидел как на иголках. — Может быть, это помогло бы тебе понять, куда действительно стоит направлять свою энергию вместо этой… клиники.  
  
      — Направить энергию! — Андерс осекся до того, как успел повысить голос. Удалось продолжить ему уже спокойно, в тон Себастьяну. — Моя работа в клинике — самое важное из всего, что я делаю.  
  
      Себастьян разочарованно покачал головой:  
  
      — Подкармливание нищих это важное дело? Андерс, мы не социальные работники. Мы избраны, чтобы служить самому Создателю. А Он позаботится о нуждающихся.  
  
      — Серьезно? — Андерс в сердцах швырнул ручку поверх стопки бумаг, которую он пытался параллельно рассортировать, и уставился на второго священника, гневно сверкая глазами. — Создатель оставил нас, Себастьян. Пусть он и наблюдает за детьми своими, но он оставил нас. Он ни во что не вмешивается. Если кто-то и будет помогать нуждающимся, то этими кем-то сможем быть только мы сами.  
  
      Открывшаяся дверь не привлекала их внимания до тех пор, пока не раздался голос преподобной матери Лелианы. Они оба замерли.  
  
      — Какие-то неприятности?  
  
      Из-за этого ее тона Андерс всегда испытывал острое желание ответить «Нет, мам», но вместо этого уважительно склонил голову:  
  
      — Мы просто обсуждаем, как лучше помогать нуждающимся людям, Ваше Преподобие.  
  
      Себастьян утвердительно кивнул, не желая посвящать в детали их мелкой перепалки такое важное лицо.  
  
      Лелиана посмотрела на них своим строгим, пронзительным взглядом, но ничего не сказала, лишь поджала губы. Из двери ее кабинета вышел Хоук, и Андерс запоздало сообразил, что это было окончание того самого визита, который он назначил. Едва Лелиана отвернулась, чтобы кивнуть Хоуку на прощание, Андерс снова залюбовался им: невозможно было отвести глаз от узких бедер, от крепких плеч, обтянутых классической рубашкой, верхние пуговицы которой были небрежно расстегнуты… Его взгляд остановился на губах Хоука, и тот понимающе улыбнулся, заметив интерес со стороны Андерса.  
  
      Он быстро глянул в сторону, но Себастьян не заметил в его поведении ничего подозрительного. Андерс заставил себя вежливо улыбнуться и жестом попрощался с Хоуком. Это не помогло стереть с его губ чрезмерно понимающую улыбку.  
  


***

  
  
      — Ты невыносим, — прорычал Андерс, прижимая Хоука к стене тесной кабинки исповедальни. Он обхватил лицо Гаррета ладонями, вовлекая его в жесткий поцелуй, весь напряженный, возбужденный, едва сдерживающий свое желание. Хоук ухмыльнулся и прикусил его губу, из-за чего Андерс отстранился и тяжело посмотрел на него своими бешеными глазами. — Засранец, — добавил он.  
  
      Одной рукой он принялся расстегивать многочисленные пуговицы на своей рясе, а другой схватил Хоука за плечо и потянул вниз, заставляя встать на колени.  
  
      — Ты этого хотел, да? Так хотел, что неделя за неделей приходил сюда, рассказывал мне свои кощунственные, отвратительные, грязные фантазии, пока мне не осталось ничего кроме как поиметь тебя прямо здесь, пред очами самого Создателя? — Хоук, не дыша, кивнул, прикованный взглядом к Андерсу, наконец избавившемуся от лишней одежды, и уже возбужденному. — Открой рот.  
  
      Хоук повиновался, и простонал, почувствовав, как скользит по губам головка члена Андерса, прошелся по ней языком, пробуя на вкус предэякулят. Теперь одна ладонь легла на его затылок, пальцы чуть сжали волосы, когда Хоук бесстыдно насадился на член, обхватывая губами толстый ствол. Хоук послушно сосал, обводил член Андерса языком, и старался все усерднее, вслушиваясь в придушенные стоны.  
  
      — Да, вот так, — прохрипел Андерс, и вторая его рука коснулась шеи Хоука. — Умница.  
  
      Хоук застонал и скользнул ладонями под распахнутые полы рясы, вцепился в бедра Андерса, помогая себе насадиться глубже и расслабляя горло. Священник пораженно вскрикнул и, сжав пальцы в шевелюре Хоука, начал двигаться быстрее, трахая его горло.  
  
      Ниточка слюны стекла с губ Хоука. Он едва дышал носом, когда позволяли движения Андерса, яйца ударялись о подбородок Хоука; это было замечательно, извращенно, и он был в восторге. Он сжал горло вокруг члена Андерса, как бы глотая, и тут же почувствовал пробежавшую по телу Андерса дрожь; схватившая его за волосы рука сжалась еще сильнее, и Андерс кончил с приглушенным стоном, наполнив рот Хоука, а затем отстранился, чтобы окропить семенем и его губы, а Хоук прижимался ртом к головке, ловя каждую каплю.  
  
      — Теперь можешь прикоснуться к себе, — разрешил Андерс, и Хоук не стал терять время, прижался лбом к бедру Андерса, оперся одной рукой о колено, и второй обхватил свой член. Изящные пальцы лениво ворошили его волосы, пока он яростно отдрачивал себе, и вскорости Хоук кончил, стеная, толкаясь бедрами навстречу руке, изливаясь на собственные пальцы и темный пол исповедальни.  
  
      Весь уже очень привычно липкий и выдохшийся, Хоук поднял глаза к потолку и выругался зло и витиевато. Это было ужасно тупо. Он видел, что небезразличен Андерсу: было невозможно неправильно истолковать эти многозначительные взгляды, которыми они обменивались несколько недель кряду. Долбанные правила и долбанная церковь, благодаря им он точно сойдет с ума, с этим отцом Андерсом, его неуверенным флиртом, прикрытым рясой притягательным телом, этими его жадными взглядами, которыми он изучает Хоука. В следующий раз, когда они увидятся, нужно будет что-то с этим сделать. Пригласить его на свидание, спросить прямо — хоть что-нибудь. Потому что вот так дрочить на него каждую ночь было уже невозможно, и вообще его за такие делишки в любой момент могла настигнуть кара Создателя.  
  
      Рядом с его головой раздался стук в стену, и Хоук зажал рот ладонью, давя смех в ответ на возмущенные вопли сестры:  
  
      — Заткнись там уже, Гаррет! Мне тут все прекрасно слышно, и это отвратительно! Клянусь Создателем, я тебе кляп куплю!  
  
      — У меня уже один есть, Бетти, — отозвался он. Ее полный отвращения возглас тоже был хорошо слышен через стену. Хорошо, что комната матери распологалась в другой части дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *авторы здесь ссылаются на Песнь Преображений, но на самом деле это цитата из Евангелие от Матфея, 26:41. В самой Песни вообще не более 20 стихов.


	5. Глава 5

_И тьма подступает все ближе, и жарко дышит она —_  
 _Шепот в ночи, поступь обмана во снах._  
Песнь Преображений 1:5

  
  
      Когда Хоук вошел в церковь, выглядел он гораздо более уверенным, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. В прошлый вторник, когда он выяснил, что отец Андерс проводит исповеди, в здании было пусто, и он почувствовал облегчение, поняв, что это, в общем, устойчивая тенденция. Двери исповедальной кабины были закрыты, что означало, что внутри кто-то есть, но больше людей в церкви не было. Сев на ближайшую ко входу скамью, Хоук уставился на статую Андрасте, скрестив руки.  
      Может, использовать право исповеди так, как это собирался сделать он, было проявлением трусости, но он оправдывал свое поведение тем, что на исповеди своему священнику можно рассказать все без утайки, и что долг священника — отнестись к исповеди беспристрастно. План Хоука также милостиво оставлял отцу Андерсу возможность для отступления: если он не хочет давать развития ситуации, то может просто… притвориться, что ничего не понимает. Что ничего особенного не происходит. В конце концов, это просто исповедь, которая не покинет пределов исповедальной кабинки.  
      И, конечно, это никак не тщательно продуманный план по грязной провокации, да.  
      Хоук был настроен сегодня всерьез использовать свое обаяние. Если на этом его попытки соблазнить священника — тут он поспешно отвел взгляд от каменной Андрасте, чувствуя острый укол легкого возбуждения, — ни к чему так и не приведут, то уж точно не потому, что он недостаточно старался.  
      Его размышления прервал звук открывшейся двери, и из исповедальни, едва бросив на него взгляд, вышла молодая женщина и тут же, нахмурившись, покинула церковь. Хоук прокашлялся и встал, поправил складки на джинсах, пригладил нервно волосы, а затем быстро вошел в кабинку, захлопнув за собой дверь с громким щелчком.  
      Он сел, собрался с мыслями. _Дыши спокойнее, Гаррет._  
      — Простите меня, святой отец, за грехи мои. Прошла неделя с моей последней исповеди…  
  


***

  
  
      Андерс, разговаривавший с юной прихожанкой, не слышал, как в церковь вошел еще один посетитель, и весьма удивился, что кто-то вслед за ней занял исповедальню. Вторники наплывом прихожан не отличались, и две исповеди подряд в такое время это что-то новенькое.  
      Голос по ту сторону загородки он узнал мгновенно и замер. Почему Хоук вернулся? Люди вообще обычно приходят на исповедь раз в месяц, если вообще приходят, конечно. А учитывая все обстоятельства… «Если только вас не интересуют детали, конечно», сказал тогда Хоук, и Андерс отлично помнил, как собственное тело в ответ на это плохо прикрытое предложение отозвалось волной желания.  
      — Я слушаю, сын мой, — ответил он Хоуку, надеясь, что голос его не подводит. Сцепив ладони в замок, он подумал, может ли все это быть каверзным тестом, придуманным Создателем лично для него.  
      — Я хочу сознаться в следующих грехах, — сказал Хоук. — Меня снова одолела лень: работал я гораздо меньше, чем мог бы. Гневался, потому что слишком легко выхожу из себя из-за некоторых мелочей. Из-за людей, в основном. Неуважение к старшим идет в этот же список, в общем-то.  
      Он тихо рассмеялся и замолчал. Андерс поймал себя на том, что ерзает на месте и пытается заглянуть сквозь загородку в соседнюю кабинку. В наступившей тишине Андерс начал раздумывать, мог ли этот человек проделать весь неблизкий путь до церкви под предлогом исповеди в своих мелких грешках только чтобы встретиться с ним. Мысль была одновременно нервирующей и возбуждающей, и он, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее, спросил:  
      — Хочешь ли ты признаться еще в чем-то, сын мой?  
      Хоук заговорил снова, на этот раз совершенно в другом тоне.  
      — Да, святой отец, если вы готовы выслушать.  
      Чувственность его голоса ошеломила Андерса; этот голос звучал так, словно все его фантазии и тайные желания овеществили и воплотили в человеке, сидящем в исповедальне напротив него, приглушенный, но до боли знакомый. Андерс прочистил горло, чувствуя, как давит на него воротник, будто на шее затягивается петля.  
      — Продолжай, — ответил он тихо.  
      — Главный мой грех — похоть, — произнес Хоук, и на этот раз голос его звучал мягче и ближе, словно он прильнул к разделяющей исповедальню решетке, доверяя свои слова лишь Андерсу и самому Создателю. Андерс представил, что чувствует сквозь решетку его горячее дыхание, пока Хоук говорит. — Я старался подавить свои желания, но греховные фантазии об одном слуге Создателя все еще одолевают меня. Я постоянно представлял его губы на своих губах, его язык у себя во рту, его руки на своей коже.  
      Андерс издал приглушенный возглас и прижал ладонь ко рту, прикусил губы. Хоук замолчал на долгую секунду, показавшуюся ему вечностью.  
      — Я представлял, как опускаюсь, обнаженный, на колени перед ним, ища искупления и прощения своих грехов. Руки мои связаны, я покорно склоняюсь и не двигаюсь, пока он покрывает мою спину хлесткими ударами, на моих глазах выступают слезы, а затем он заставляет меня поднять голову, схватив за волосы, становится передо мной, раздвигая полы рясы, и… — Хоук на мгновение прервался и перевел дыхание. — Мне продолжать, святой отец?  
      Умом Андерс понимал, что надо бы остановиться. Все происходящее было настолько непередаваемо неправильно, что ему никогда не получить прощения за то, что он все еще слушает Хоука, не говоря уже о том, что фактически поощряет его действия. Но чем теснее становилось в брюках от одних только слов и чем сильнее терся член о натягивавшуюся ткань, тем меньше это имело значения. Он чуть сжал на нем ладонь и тут же прижал к губам пальцы второй руки, силясь сдержать стон.  
      — Да, — прошептал он, и услышал приглушенный смешок Хоука. Его голос звучал тихим низким мурлыканьем:  
      — Отец, я так хотел этого. И я все еще хочу его. Я мечтаю о том, чтобы он использовал мое тело в свое удовольствие. Я не могу изгнать из головы мысли о нем, непорочном слуге Создателя, снисходящем до меня, заполняющем меня, трахающем жестко, прижав к церковной стене… — Он прислушался к тому, как Андерс издал следующий приглушенный стон, пораженный нахлынувшим на него шквалом образов. — Я не слишком откровенен? Может, мне замолчать?  
      Молить Создателя о прощении Андерс будет позже. Сейчас же Хоук призывал его к такому бесстыдству, что отказать ему было невозможно. _Создатель милостив_.  
      Он не смог заставить себя расстегнуть все мелкие пуговицы на рясе, поэтому просто сильнее сжал ладонь на члене и хриплым голосом скомандовал:  
      — Продолжай.  
      По тихому смешку Хоука было ясно, что он отлично представляет себе, что именно сейчас происходит.  
      — Есть одна особенно грязная фантазия, к которой я возвращаюсь снова и снова. Прямо в церкви поздней ночью, он нагибает меня через спинку скамьи и удерживает в таком положении, положив ладонь на спину, спуская с меня джинсы — совсем немного, но ему этого достаточно. Его пальцы поглаживают пробку, которую он заставил меня носить в себе в течение всего дня, а затем отходит чуть назад и бьет меня наотмашь раскрытой ладонью за мое послушание — и клянусь вам, святой отец, это прекрасная награда.  
      Андерс услышал ставшее рваным дыхание Хоука, и практически заскулил, представляя все предложенное ярко и живо.  
      — Разве это не грех, святой отец? — промурлыкал Хоук, и Андерс даже не сразу понял, что тот обращается к нему. — Желать наказания?  
      — Это… — голос Андерса звучал хрипло, и он прокашлялся, стараясь восстановить его. — Я думаю… Желание искупить свои проступки через наказание — это не грех, нет.  
      А вот похоть грехом определенно была; он чувствовал, как выступившая смазка увлажнила белье под его одеждой, каким твердым стал член под собственной ладонью, и едва сдерживался чтобы не двигать рукой.  
      — Здорово. Не хотелось бы нагрешить на этой неделе больше, чем я уже умудрился.  
       _Создатель!_ Андерс практически услышал улыбку в его голосе, явственно представил изгиб его губ, а затем попробовал представить, идет ли дорожка темных волос по животу Хоука. И как бы он отреагировал, если бы Андерс, покусывая кожу вдоль нее, спустился бы ниже, расстегнул его джинсы и впервые за долгие годы почувствовал вкус прекрасного, как он себе представлял, члена.  
Этот образ заставил его забыть обо всех благих намерениях, он отчаянно терся о прижатую к паху ладонь, а другой зажал рот, чтобы заглушить рвущийся с губ стон. Хоук практически у его уха снова заговорил своим хриплым голосом, каждое слово было пронизано соблазнительным призывом и увлекало мысли Андерса все дальше от того, что он считал должным, правильным, и что клялся хранить, принимая сан.  
      — В моей фантазии он резким движением вытягивает из меня пробку, и я чувствую себя совершенно опустошенным ровно до того момента, как он распахивает полы своей рясы, заставляет меня нагнуться еще ниже, плавно вставляет в меня свой член — и от того, насколько это хорошо, мне хочется кричать. Он трахает меня жестко, крепко удерживая, впиваясь пальцами и насаживая меня на себя, и я все же кричу, не сдерживаясь, так громко, что эхо разносится по всей чертовой церкви…  
      Это было слишком. Андерс практически задыхался, слушая Хоука, на каждое его слово отзываясь движением руки по натянутой членом ткани. Он кончил, сотрясаясь всем телом, и уже едва заботясь о том, слышно его или нет, пачкая семенем белье и кожу.  
      Несколько долгих секунд он не мог не то что говорить — дышать. Все, что он мог различить, было тяжелое дыхание Хоука по ту сторону исповедальной кабины, и в этом одурманенном послеоргазменном состоянии для него больше ничего не существовало на целом свете.  
      Ровно до тех пор, пока Хоук не произнес, тихо, но очевидно довольный собой:  
      — В сих и всех прошлых грехах каюсь.  
      Андерс распахнул глаза в то же мгновенье, ошарашенный осознанием собственной вины. Все пошло абсолютно неправильно; его благосклонность к выходкам Хоука, то, как далеко он зашел и как легко нарушил свои обеты ради сиюминутного удовольствия, и как его чертовы брюки ясно свидетельствовали о том, как глубоко он пал. Он запустил руку в волосы и сжал, стараясь отвлечься от соблазнительного голоса Хоука и унизительного липкого холодка на коже.  
      — Тебе лучше уйти, — наконец сказал он, ругая себя за идиотизм.  
      — Я…  
      Что бы там ни хотел сказать Хоук, Андерс не мог выслушать его, потому что, Создатель сохрани его, он сейчас мог поверить во все что угодно, произнесенное его голосом. Он поднялся и быстро вышел, хлопнув дверью исповедальни, осмотрел пустующую церковь нервно и почти что бегом поднялся наверх по лестнице в сторону кабинетов.  
  


***

  
  
      Несмотря на то, что их встреча закончилась не слишком хорошо, у Хоука все еще стояло. Ему казалось, что преследующий его от самой церкви запах — мускусный, горячий, смешанный с легким запахом древесного лака, — он уже никогда не сможет выкинуть из головы, как и тихие звуки, которые Андерс издавал, сам, кажется, того не замечая, и как он тяжело дышал после того как, очевидно, кончил… Хоуку было интересно, снял ли Андерс белье, двигались ли его пальцы на члене в такт словам Хоука, и от этих мыслей по его позвоночнику пробегала дрожь.  
      Андерс в конце концов велел ему уйти и сбежал сам, но с другой стороны, он пошел на эту маленькую шалость вполне осознанно, просил у Хоука продолжения и даже кончил, так что все, наверное, прошло не так уж плохо. Не самый провальный случай флирта за всю жизнь Хоука, хотя это уже стоило называть, наверное, не флиртом, а бесстыдным рассказом о своих сексуальных фантазиях объекту этих самых фантазий.  
      В общем, Хоук ехал домой в довольно хорошем настроении, несмотря на то, что чем больше он обдумывал случившееся, тем более смешанные эмоции испытывал. Подспудное чувство вины и легкое беспокойство в нем боролись с острым довольством от того факта, что он смог довести священника до оргазма одними только словами. На этой мысли он поерзал на водительском кресле, чувствуя усилившееся возбуждение, и заставил себя сконцентрироваться на дороге.  
      Едва оказавшись дома, он запустил руку в штаны, только успев захлопнуть за собой дверь спальни, прислонился к стене и прижал ладонь ко рту, приглушая собственные тихие стоны, чтобы не потревожить Бетани. Он кончил быстро, заляпав себя и пол перед собой семенем, представляя, как отец Андерс принимает его предложение себя и трахает прямо там, в исповедальне, пока никто не видит.  
      Чуть успокоившись, Хоук прислушался к себе и понял, что чувство вины его не покинуло окончательно. Может быть, стоило пропустить службу на этой неделе, прикинуться больным и не пойти в церковь, не смотреть на Андерса и не пытаться понять, какие эмоции он прячет за своим спокойствием после всего, что сегодня произошло? Хоук выругался и упал на кровать, так и не сняв толком одежду, прокручивая в голове те звуки, которые он сегодня жадно ловил из-за стены исповедальни, отпечатывая их в памяти. По крайней мере, этого у него уже никто не отнимет.  
  


***

  
  
      Андерс почувствовал укол вины за то, что сбежал из церковного холла в открытую только для духовенства часть, но после всего случившегося он бы просто не смог спокойно проводить исповедь, если бы вдруг пришел кто-то еще. Он быстро отмылся в туалете перед тем, как преклонить колени перед статуей Андрасте, склонить голову и сжать дрожащими пальцами четки. Входная дверь скрипнула вдалеке, оповещая его об уходе Хоука, и больше в церковь никто не заходил.  
      Паника спадала по мере того, как он молился, но чувство тревоги, ощущение того, что он осквернил священную землю своими действиями, не уменьшалось. Хорошо, что в церкви больше никого не было, и хорошо, что он сумел скрыть свой оргазм от Хоука. Пусть этот грязный секрет теперь лежал тяжестью на его плечах — зато никто не стал свидетелем его распутства. Андерс не упомянет этого даже во время своей ежегодной исповеди с преподобной матерью, и знать о его падении будет только Создатель и Его невеста.  
      Он подумал, что теперь едва ли сможет спокойно войти в исповедальню, не возбуждаясь или хотя бы не вспоминая сегодняшний эпизод.  
      Андерс поспешно вытащил из-под рясы медальон Святого Кристофа и сжал его рукой, не занятой четками. Он должен признать и искупить свою вину, безо всякого сомнения, однако… Ему пришло в голову, что часть преступлений, в которых он себя обвинял, не обоснована. В конце концов, он не нарушил свои обеты. Они с Хоуком никогда не прикасались друг к другу — если не брать в расчет рукопожатие при встрече, — и то, что произошло во время исповеди, все еще укладывалось в рамки ограничения на плотский контакт, пусть и подводило его к этой опасной черте. Между ними были только фантазии, озвученные сладострастным, соблазняющим голосом Хоука.  
      Более того, Андерс не провоцировал его. Это Хоук с его очарованием и заигрыванием постоянно тянулся к нему, сначала в баре, затем уже в церкви. Он начал все это, пусть вина Андерса и была в том, что он не прервал его тогда, когда должен был. В мысли о том, что все произошедшее случилось по обоюдному согласию, Андерс нашел некоторое утешение.  
      А еще он за всем этим забыл назначить наказание Хоуку. Священник сбежал раньше, чем исповедь была завершена должным образом, — пусть от исповеди в речи Хоука было мало чего, — и тот все еще должен был искупить свои грехи. Непрошенная идея о характере подобающего искупления мелькнула было в его голове, но Андерс сразу же подавил ее. Он не хотел творить ничего постыдного, и не позволит себе запятнать это место исцеления и спасения своими грязными мыслишками. _«Снова»_  — ехидно подсказал ему внутренний голос.  
      Когда Хоук придет на следующую исповедь — если вообще придет — он назначит ему искупление. Тут его снова кольнуло чувство вины, на этот раз за то, что его поспешный побег Хоук мог воспринять как желание Андерса никогда больше с ним не встречаться. Андерс не был уверен, что сможет смотреть Хоуку в глаза после этого, но он точно не хотел становиться препятствием на пути человека в церковь.  
      Андерс вздохнул и встал, чувствуя боль в коленях. Со словами благодарности он поднес к губам четки и медальон, расправил складки на рясе. Он должен был дать Хоуку понять, что несмотря ни на что двери церкви для него открыты. И конечно, он не в последнюю очередь желал бы возвращения Хоука, чтобы воспользоваться возможностью исправить свои ошибки, исполнить свои обязанности должным образом и больше не допускать ничего лишнего между ними.  
      — Да защитит меня Андрасте, — сказал он тихо и направился обратно к алтарю вниз по лестнице.


	6. Глава 6

_Скрывающий свои преступления не будет иметь успеха; а кто сознается и оставляет их, тот будет помилован._  
Песнь Превращений 28:13*

  
  
      Всю последующую неделю Хоук старался отвлечь себя работой, тренировками и встречами с новыми людьми, с которыми он успел наладить контакт с момента возвращения в город. Стоило только вспомнить об отце Андерсе и том, во что он их обоих втянул, как настроение каждый раз неизбежно портилось. Но особенно его огорчали последние слова, сказанные Андерсом, и то, как он стремительно сбежал от Хоука. И не важно, что священник сам его провоцировал — все же Хоук перешел определенные границы, и из-за того, что утянул за собой слугу Создателя, ему было тошнотворно стыдно.  
      В воскресенье он вместо службы предпочел отсидеться дома, а от укоризненных взглядов матери отбился, сославшись на плохое самочувствие. «Все, лишь бы избавить отца Андерса от своего навязчивого общества» — так он неубедительно даже для самого себя это объяснил. День протекал ужасно нудно без этой ритуальной поездки на службу, Хоук даже не ожидал, что привыкнет к ней так быстро и будет скучать. Пока мать с сестрой были в отъезде, он слонялся по дому, время от времени занимая себя какой-нибудь мелочью: вымыл посуду, сыграл сам с собой в дартс, немного размялся в своей комнате и старался не думать об отце Андерсе.  
      К тому моменту, как хлопнула входная дверь, Хоук был весь взвинчен и надеялся, что вернувшаяся семья лучше отвлечет его от тяжелых мыслей.  
      Бетани зашла в дом одна, и Хоук услышал звук отъезжающего автомобиля. Наверное, их мать договорилась пообедать с кем-нибудь из своих старых друзей в городе.  
      Не успел он поприветствовать сестру, как Бетани помахала в его сторону зажатой в руке бумажкой и строго спросила, явно заранее обвиняя Хоука во всех бедах мира:  
      — А это что еще за чертовщина, скажи на милость?  
      — Э, — он лениво повел плечами. — Ну так откуда мне знать? Может, ты сама в курсе, Бети?  
      — С каких пор святой отец передает тебе записочки? — прошипела она, размахивая бумагой в воздухе.  
      — Что? — Тут уж Хоук постарался поскорее вырвать из ее пальцев бумажку, но Бетани отдернула руку, спрятав записку за спиной, и отступила от него на пару шагов.  
      — С чего вдруг священник просит меня передать тебе записку, а, братец? — настаивала она. — Что за херня между вами творится? И прежде, чем ты ответишь: да, я еще помню, как ты на него пялился, мудила.  
      Хоук нахмурился максимально грозно и настойчиво протянул руку:  
      — Вообще-то неправильно не исполнять поручение священника, о котором он тебя попросил в частном порядке.  
      Бетани закатила глаза, но записку все же отдала:  
      — Вот когда б ты еще заботился о том, что правильно, а что нет.  
      Хоук развернул записку, стараясь держать себя непринужденно и надеясь, что ничем не выдаст Бетани своей нервозности.  
  
 _М-р Хоук,  
  
      Вы не присутствовали сегодня на службе, и я надеюсь, что не случилось ничего такого, что могло бы вам помешать регулярно посещать Церковь. Даже если вам по каким-то обстоятельствам неудобно посещать воскресную службу, то я напомню, что обряд исповеди возможно проходить когда угодно по мере надобности. А двери Церкви открыты для вас в любое время. Я исповедаю прихожан по вторникам после четырех часов дня, или, если это время вас не устраивает, отец Себастьян проводит исповеди по четвергам.  
  
_

Отец Андерс

__  
  
Пока Хоук трижды перечитывал письмо, понемногу вникая в подтекст написанных аккуратным почерком Андерса строк, Бетани обошла его и прочитала записку, заглядывая ему через плечо. Хоук нервно сглотнул, а Бетани нахмурилась и снова встала лицом к лицу с братом.  
      — Так, многовато что-то беспокойства из-за того, что _ты_ один раз пропустил службу. Повторяю вопрос, Гаррет: зачем _на самом деле_ наш священник присылает тебе записки? — Она ткнула его пальцем в бок. — Ты что, сделал что-то настолько ужасное, что он считает, что тебе срочно нужно исповедоваться?  
      Это было настолько близко к правде, что Хоук смутился, и чтобы скрыть это, пихнул Бетани в ответ, совсем как в детстве.  
      — А сама-то ты когда последний раз исповедовалась?  
      Бетани растерянно моргнула и передразнила его:  
      — А сам-то ты с чего вдруг стал таким религиозным? — Хоук не смог мгновенно найтись с ответом, и ее глаза в ужасе округлились. — Гаррет, что за хрень с тобой творится вообще в последнее время? Постоянно в Церковь ходишь, будишь меня по ночам своими воплями — это с твоей стороны мерзко, и вообще учиться мне нормально мешает, — а теперь вот еще и записочка эта от… — Она задохнулась в возмущении. — О нет! Только не говори мне, что ты запал на священника! Вот вечно ты вляпываешься!  
      — Дай ты мне хоть слово сказать! — пожаловался Хоук, подняв руки в защитном жесте, потому что не на шутку разошедшаяся сестра довольно сильно лупила его ладонью по чему могла достать.  
      — Да тебе и не надо ничего говорить, я тебя прекрасно знаю! — Она налетела на него с удвоенной силой, и Хоук даже прикрыл голову, но злые шлепки Бет пришлись только по его бокам и спине. — Почему ты вечно западаешь _не на тех_? Он же _священник_ , а вокруг, блин, наверняка ходит дюжина других членов, на которые было бы хотя бы не так грешно насадиться!  
      Хоук заржал над тем, как серьезно она это выдала, но быстро заткнулся, чтобы не разозлить сестру еще больше.  
      — Так, для начала: наличие члена это не единственный критерий по которому я выбираю, с кем трахаться. Во-вторых, ты все не так поняла, Бетани! Уймись уже!  
      Добавлять, что в-третьих, он не то чтобы не старался заменить Андерса полудюжиной _каких-то других членов_ , он не стал. Она наверняка сама догадалась. И потом, ему все равно не удалось.  
      Бетани мгновенно замерла, снова поглядела на злополучную записку, а затем подняла взгляд на Хоука, уставившись ему в глаза так пристально и подозрительно, что это было едва ли приятнее ее тумаков.  
      — Я правда не в курсе, но, может, каждый хороший священник должен так заботиться о своей пастве? — сделал Хоук еще одну попытку успокоить сестренку.  
      — Нет, блин, не _так_. — Бетани пришпилила пальцем записку к хоуковой груди, и все так же цепко смотрела ему в глаза, пока тот ее не забрал медленным аккуратным движением. А затем она вдруг мягко и ласково потрепала Хоука по щеке, будто это не она вовсе минуту назад налетела на него с кулаками. — Будь поосторожнее там, старший братец, пожалуйста.  
      — Все со мной будет в порядке, сестренка, — ответил он. — Но я приму к сведению твою агрессивно дарованную мне мудрость, как обычно. — Он помахал ей запиской, и Бетани, фыркнув, пошла прочь из комнаты.  
  


***

  
  
      Весь вторник Андерс постоянно поглядывал на дверь, гадая, примет ли Хоук его приглашение. Однако он изо всех сил старался посвятить свое внимание церкви и прихожанам, и отринуть свое беспокойство ради помощи тем, кто сейчас нуждался в ней больше всего.  
      У него всегда получалось помогать другим людям — это было еще одной причиной, по которой он решился стать священником. Конечно, вера в Создателя и Его невесту тоже сыграла свою роль: в конце концов, он всегда был андрастианином, даже в самые свои худшие и ужасающе дурные молодые годы. Он принял сан, когда насмотрелся достаточно на бедность и боль, что переносили день за днем люди, окружавшие его. Он надеялся, что как представитель церкви с ее ресурсами он сможет добиться большего, чем сам по себе.  
      Тогда он еще не знал, насколько сильно ему придется впутаться во внутрицерковную политику, и сколько усилий потребует общение с людьми вроде Себастьяна, вечно прячущими свое ограниченное видение мира за словами Создателя. Но работа, которую он проделал, того стоила, и, хоть его клиника в Нижнем Городе не могла решить всех проблем, это было уже что-то. До недавнего времени Андерс считал, что его постоянный каторжный труд и служение Создателю уже сами по себе награда, раз они приносят такую пользу людям и покой его душе.  
      Но тут в его жизни появился Гаррет Хоук, и ценность того, что он считал наградой прежде, померкла. Ни клиники, ни церкви, ни ночей совестливой борьбы с собственными желаниями, иногда успешных, иногда оканчивающихся фантазиями о том, как он овладевает этим мужчиной, не хватало чтобы успокоить его разум. Присутствие Хоука постоянно уводило его мысли прочь от ежедневной рутины, неустанно напоминая, от чего он отказался, принеся свои обеты. Они уже перешли за грань того, что могло бы считаться позволительным, но, видит Создатель, Андерсу было этого мало. Это было не просто увлечение Хоуком, с его чертовски привлекательной внешностью и точеным телом: каждый раз, когда они сталкивались, Андерс снова ощущал себя личностью, человеком, которым был когда-то, а не просто церковной единицей, простой функцией. И это были приятные моменты передышки между однообразными циклами безликих дней и одиноких ночей.  
      В воскресенье он предавался тревоге перед лицом возможности снова увидеть Хоука, а она затем сменилась страхом, что он упустил его в толпе, когда все желавшие уже причастились, а Хоук так и не появился. Он подумал, что Хоук мог специально подойти за благословением к Себастьяну, лишь бы не сталкиваться с ним. Поэтому по завершении службы, когда он увидел в церкви Леандру и Бетани Хоук и понял, что Гаррет не пришел с ними, то поддался порыву, попросив Бетани подождать минуту, пока он напишет записку ее брату. Перед самим собой он оправдался тем, что Хоук должен знать, что церковь все еще остается местом, где его примут и выслушают, не взирая на присутствие или отсутствие в ней Андерса. Мысли о том, что он просто боится, что облажался в этот раз, и все, что между ними происходит, чем бы оно ни было, закончится, он поначалу старался не допускать.  
      «А было бы лучше, если бы все так и закончилось», — подумал он. Лучше для них обоих, пока Андерс не нарушил окончательно все свои обеты, пока их не поймали, пока он не лишился всего, над чем работал все последние годы, всего лишь из-за одного человека.  
      Он быстро повернулся на звук открывающейся двери, но это была просто пожилая женщина с просьбой найти для нее расписание ближайших мероприятий, проводимых церковью. Андерс проводил ее наверх в кабинет, где у них висело расписание, и затем обратно в холл. Он осмотрелся внимательно, но в холле не было больше никого, и никто не ждал его ни на одной из скамей.  
      Тут он заметил закрывающуюся дверь одной из исповедален, и его сердце застучало в бешеном темпе. Он отругал себя за такую реакцию, направляясь в сторону исповедальни. Это ведь мог быть вовсе и не Хоук, и вообще не стоило ему тешить себя лишними надеждами, и тем более не стоило чувствовать такой ажиотаж из-за возможности снова услышать его чувственный голос… и кстати, когда он успел вообще решить, что у Хоука чувственный голос?  
      Андерс сел в исповедальне, дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и он напрягся, готовый тут же уловить любой последующий звук, и невольно думая о том, сможет ли опознать Хоука по звучанию его дыхания.  
      — Ты пришел исповедаться, дитя мое? — спросил Андерс. Раздавшийся ему в ответ смешок прозвучал знакомо, и Андерс расслабил плечи, сразу успокоившись. С одной стороны, он почувствовал, как закружилась голова от облегчения, что он не отпугнул Хоука, а с другой — весь замер внутри от осознания этого факта.  
      — Что-то вроде того, — ответил Хоук. — Если вы только согласитесь выслушать, святой отец.  
      Хоук, кажется, все еще робел, но, тем не менее, пришел, что означало, что его отчаянное мероприятие с передачей записки не прошло впустую.  
      — Я всегда готов помочь своим словом всем нуждающимся в нем, — ответил Андерс, и замолчал, стараясь облечь свои мысли в как можно более нейтральную форму. _Расскажи мне все свои фантазии_. — Вне зависимости от того, о каких грехах они молчат.  
      Хоук рассмеялся довольно громко, но быстро оборвал себя.  
      — Что ж, если вы это так выставляете, то я, пожалуй, поделюсь.  
      — Как тебе угодно, — Андерс откинулся к стене, весь предвкушающий и настороженный.  
      Хоук поерзал на месте, и неудобная скамейка отозвалась поскрипыванием.  
      — Простите меня, святой отец, за грехи мои, — тихо начал он, вплотную придвинувшись к экрану, разделявшему исповедальню, своим густым соблазнительным голосом, невыносимым, как сама адская мука, практически в ухо Андерсу. — Прошла неделя с моей последней исповеди.  
      — Твое стремление к искуплению похвально, сын мой, — ответил Андерс тоном, может быть, чрезмерно игривым, понимая, что Хоук наверняка может слышать в его тоне улыбку. _Действительно, прошла неделя_ , подумалось ему, и он испытал укол совести вперемежку с возбуждением. Последняя исповедь Хоука оставила Андерса один на один с желанием претворить в жизнь предложенное наказание за его прегрешения. — Продолжай. — Он положил ногу на ногу и сцепил пальцы на колене, намереваясь устоять на этот раз перед всеми искушениями.  
      — Я хочу сознаться в своих старых грехах, — сказал Хоук. — Меня одолевают все те же грязные мысли о том слуге Создателя; что еще хуже, я развратил его своими желаниями, намеренно дразнил его своей низостью и порочностью, пока он не поддался похоти. — Последовала небольшая пауза, в конце которой Хоук тяжело вздохнул. — И я думаю, мы оба знаем, о ком именно идет речь, так почему бы не прекратить это представление? Я ничего не смог сделать с моей страстью к вам, святой отец, а самоконтроль мне дается только хуже и хуже. Я хочу упасть на колени перед вами и вымаливать прощение. Я хочу, чтобы вы позволили мне языком удалить все следы вашего грехопадения, слизать с ваших пальцев и вашего члена.  
      Андерс сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь расслабиться и не сжимать пальцы так судорожно. Видит Создатель, ему не нужно было получать признание Хоука, чтобы знать правду, но, обращенное напрямую к нему, оно подхлестнуло его жадное вожделение. Он выругался про себя за то, что в прошлый раз, видимо, вел себя недостаточно тихо, и ждал, что же Хоук скажет дальше.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы вы делали со мной сколь угодно грязные вещи, заставляли меня умолять и кричать, святой отец, так я хочу вас. Я не могу перестать думать о вашем голосе, когда вы пытались скрыть свои стоны, о том, каково было бы прикоснуться к вам, поцеловать вас… — Хоук мягко вздохнул, и Андерс различил едва слышное шуршание ткани. — Я жажду вас так сильно, что не могу устоять перед тем, чтобы трогать себя, прямо здесь и сейчас, думая о вас.  
       _Вот черт_. Андерс прикусил костяшку большого пальца, чтобы сдержать готовый сорваться стон, чувствуя, как огнем пробегает кровь по венам от мысли о том, что всего в нескольких дюймах от него Хоук удовлетворяет себя, глядя на него. Он хотел было подсмотреть сквозь экран, хотя бы мельком увидеть член Хоука и его сильную ладонь на нем, увидеть, насколько он толстый и твердый, но устоял и вместо этого закрыл глаза. Это было просто необходимо, если он не хотел поддаться своей слабости, как в прошлый раз.  
      — Святой отец, прошу вас… — дыхание Хоука стало рваным, голос стих до едва различимого шепота, и звук, с которым рука двигалась на его члене, был едва ли не громче произносимых им слов.  
      С выдержкой, о существовании у себя которой он чуть было не забыл, Андерс спросил спокойно:  
      — Чего бы ты хотел?  
      — Чего угодно.  
      — Отпущения грехов?  
      — Просто вашего благословения. Прошу, позвольте мне… — его голос дрожал, и он замолчал, и Андерс испугался, что же он будет делать, если Хоук кончит прямо сейчас в исповедальне, может ли он с этим спокойно справиться не потеряв голову (или свою бессмертную душу).  
      И тут его осенило осознание.  
      — Если это все грехи, в которых ты хотел сознаться, то заверши исповедь как положено, — приказал Андерс. О, он точно знал, чем закончить их встречу, снова входя в привычную, пусть и давно оставленную роль. Будто и не был никогда посвящен в сан, и никогда не отрекался от своих желаний, чтобы смиренно служить Создателю.  
      Сдавленный стон был ему ответом, и Хоук выдавил:  
      — В сим и во всех прошлых грехах каюсь.  
      — Хорошо, сын мой. Твоим первым шагом к искуплению будет остановиться. Сейчас же.  
      — Но я уже так…  
      — Остановись, — отрезал Андерс, и Хоук разочарованно выдохнул, прекратив дрочить. Раздался звук удара ладони по стене исповедальни и тяжелое дыхание. — Вторым будет воздержание от удовлетворения подобных желаний. Тебе запрещается прикасаться к себе до следующей исповеди. Ты понял меня?  
      Раздался новый жалобный стон, но вместо новых протестов Андерс услышал только, как Хоук начал приводить в порядок свою одежду.  
      — Я все понял, святой отец.  
      — Хорошо. Выдержи свое наказание, и твои грехи будут прощены. — Хотя голос Андерса оставался спокойным и отстраненным, его руки дрожали от желания распахнуть дверь исповедальни и трахнуть Хоука прямо на месте, склоненным и умоляющим, ровно как он хотел… как _они оба_ хотели. Отрицать это было уже слишком поздно.  
      — Благословляю тебя, сын мой. Славь Создателя, ибо Он благ.  
      — Ибо вовек милость Его, — отозвался Хоук голосом, пропитанным напряжением, и встал. Замерший на месте Андерс свободно вздохнул в тот момент, когда Хоук покинул исповедальню, и долго еще сидел на месте с руками, сцепленными в замок, после того, как открылась и закрылась за Хоуком тяжелая дверь церкви.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *На самом деле, Притчи 28:13
> 
> PS: Я долго пыталась сделать как лучше, но потенциальные беты отказывают этому тексту в бетинге так же, как Андерс отказывает Хоуку в сексе. Так что получилось долго и, в лучшем случае, как всегда.


	7. Глава 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *На самом деле, Песнь Превращений 18:10

_Мой Творец, суди меня, как я есть:_  
Даруй мне Твою благосклонность.  
Коснись меня огнём, который очистит меня.  
Скажи, что я песнями заслужила Твоё одобрение.  
 **Песнь превращений 12:4***

  
  
      По пятницам в церкви всегда было пусто: каждый житель Киркволла старательно забывал о Создателе и проживал этот день только для того, чтобы наконец начать выходные. Себастьян ужасно долго слонялся вокруг да около, ожидая знака свыше о том, чем бы занять себя, перед тем как уйти в результате, сославшись на головную боль и необходимость прилечь. Андерс же был только рад остаться в одиночестве. Он стоял задумчиво в боковом приделе, где замерли скульптуры, посвященные эпизодам жития Андрасте, наслаждался спокойствием и мягким светом свечей, тщетно отгоняя от себя мысли о том, как кое-кто другой купается в неровном свете свечей перед ним.  
      В течение последних нескольких дней после исповеди Хоука Андерс просто уходил в работу в церкви и в своей клинике с головой. Его мозг, ничем не занятый, мигом возвращался к воспоминаниям о разочарованном стоне протеста от Хоука, и к размышлениям о том, принял ли он свое наказание, или же не воспринял его всерьез, согласился только на словах и на самом деле проигнорировал приказ Андерса.  
      Андерс надеялся, что он подчинился. Ему думалось, Хоук, который был так близок к разрядке и затем не достиг ее, все еще желает его, и эти дни кажутся ему полными мучительного вожделения. Он представлял себе Хоука, лежащим ночью в своей постели и стискивающим зубы от досады, с потяжелевшим от возбуждения членом, но не прикасающимся к нему _по приказу Андерса_.  
      Совсем погруженный в свои фантазии, Андерс не услышал, как открылась дверь, так что, когда он вышел из придела и вплотную столкнулся с настоящим живым Хоуком, чуть не вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
      — Святая Андрасте! — выдохнул он в испуге и прижал ладонь к груди, чтобы успокоить панически застучавшее сердце, а Хоук только расхохотался его реакции.  
      — Не совсем, святой отец, — ответил он; и, тут же залюбовавшись на его очаровывающую усмешку, Андерс рассердился сам на себя за то, как легко может Хоук обезоружить его. Куртка Хоука была мокрой, и с растрепанных темных волос на пол капала вода. — Я не хотел вас напугать.  
      — Ничего, — ответил Андерс, прочистив горло. — Я сам должен был быть повнимательнее. — Он проследил глазами каплю воды, проскользившую по щетинистой щеке Хоука. — Там дождь идет? Я не выходил на улицу с самого утра.  
      — Ага, и я, как назло, не верю в зонты, — Хоук провел рукой по влажным волосам и воровато огляделся, стряхивая воду на идеально чистый пол. — Насыщенный денек у вас тут, да?  
      Андерс обвел рукой вокруг, указывая на пустые скамьи:  
      — Как видите.  
      — Ну, раз я тут, теперь будет повеселее, — последние слова Хоук произнес тихо, только для Андерса, хоть они и были в церкви совсем одни.  
      Андерс приподнял бровь, сдерживая непроизвольно-возбужденную реакцию тела на голос Хоука и его двусмысленные слова.  
      — И зачем вы сюда пришли, к слову?  
      Кажется, ему удалось застать Хоука врасплох, потому что тот не сразу нашелся с ответом.  
      — Ну, я… Вы мне поверите, если я скажу, что просто случайно оказался неподалеку? — Он попытался улыбнуться снова, но улыбка получилась вымученной, и от этого менее очаровательной. — Просто ехал на работу.  
      — И решили заглянуть в церковь, проведать Создателя?  
      — Не Создателя, нет.  
      Андерс хотел было отпустить еще один ехидный комментарий по поводу расстановки Хоуком приоритетов, но смолчал, столкнувшись взглядом с темными глазами Хоука, и посмотрел на него уже внимательно. Его нижняя губа потрескалась и припухла, словно он постоянно ее покусывал; он переминался с ноги на ногу, не в силах спокойно стоять на месте; он смотрел на Андерса жадно, умоляюще, словно пришел за спасением души к Андерсу вместо самого Создателя.  
       _Всемилостивая Андрасте, он подчинился._ Андерс почувствовал, как почти задрожали руки от неожиданного возбуждения.  
      — Ты хотел сказать что-то по поводу своего наказания? — спросил он, заставляя голос звучать бесстрастно и тихо, прямо глядя на Хоука, подняв голову.  
      Хоук снова оглядел церковь перед тем, как подойти ближе. Их было едва ли видно в этой части часовни, колонна почти полностью скрывала обоих от посторонних глаз, зайди кто-нибудь в церковь. Андерс мог чувствовать кожей исходящий от Хоука жар. Тот стоял слишком близко для того, чтобы возможный случайный свидетель мог просто не обратить на это внимания.  
      — Пожалуйста, — едва слышно произнес Хоук. — Я не могу больше… — он чуть покачал головой, и капли воды упали на воротник его куртки. — Я не могу перестать думать о тебе.  
      — Прошло всего три дня, Хоук, — тон Андерса остался прежним, но в глазах зажглись насмешливые искорки. — Я думаю, что ты выдерживал и более длительные сроки. — Несмотря на эти слова, ему приходилось очень стараться, чтобы не сломаться, не прижать Хоука к стене и дать ему то, чего он так просил. — Ты хотел искупить свои грехи, и я назначил тебе твое искупление. Или ты все же хочешь быть наказан за них? — Он немного растянул последнюю фразу, глядя, как Хоук в ответ на это нервно облизывает губы. — Да, похоже, я прав.  
      — Да, — выдохнул Хоук практически шепотом, — я хочу этого. Я… — он расправил плечи, словно прилагая усилия к тому, чтобы стоять прямо. — Я приду в воскресенье.  
      — Во вторник. — Андерс поднял раскрытую ладонь, сразу останавливая все протесты, которые хотел высказать Хоук. — Никто не приходит на исповеди по вторникам. Кроме тебя, — добавил он с легкой усмешкой. Все его нервы были натянуты и приятно пульсировали по телу из-за того, что он говорил, что они обсуждали, прямо в церкви, перед всевидящим ликом Андрасте.  
      Хоук стиснул челюсти от досады, но смотрел с надеждой.  
      — Ты обещаешь… черт. Я не могу так, — он сжал кулаки, подрагивая в напряжении, и сделал еще шаг вперед, упираясь грудью в поднятую руку Андерса. Ладонь скользнула по его куртке. Теперь они были слишком, слишком близко, и Андерсу нужно было что-то с этим сделать, но Хоук, такой завораживающе реальный под его прикосновением, больше не двигался.  
      — Мне нужно больше, — просил он, и его голос звучал сдавленно из-за подавляемого желания. Ткань под пальцами Андерса была мягкой и влажной, и он теперь чувствовал тепло кожи Хоука почти напрямую, всего через пару слоев одежды.  
      — Чего именно больше? — мягко спросил Андерс. — Наказания?  
      — Чего угодно, — без промедления выпалил Хоук. — Я бы уже умолял тебя трахнуть меня, если бы существовала хоть малейшая вероятность того, что ты это сделаешь. Всего каких-то три дня, и вот, — он махнул рукой, как бы показывая на себя. — Я правда не могу больше. Прошу. Позволь мне хоть что-то.  
      — Хоук, — едва слышно отозвался Андерс, плавно поднял вторую руку и ухватил того за краешек воротника рубашки. Его потряхивало от желания притянуть Хоука вплотную к себе. — Все верно, я принес церкви свои обеты, но все же… Я просто человек. Не думай, что я могу сопротивляться искушению вечно.  
      Хоук неверяще посмотрел на него, а затем улыбнулся своей фирменной невыносимой улыбкой:  
      — Я и не хочу, чтобы ты ему сопротивлялся, — низко промурлыкал он, стараясь прижаться сильнее к удерживающей его на месте ладони.  
      Андерс коротко выдохнул и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что все еще сжимает воротник хоуковой рубашки. Мысли в его голове перепутались и переплелись в бессвязный клубок, из которого яснее всех прочих прозвучала одна. _В Бездну эти обеты,_  — решил он на мгновение, — _я не нарушу ничего, если лишь прикоснусь к нему. Просто прикоснусь, просто позволю себе всего одно касание._  
      Андерс быстро придвинулся ближе, но не для поцелуя, как надеялся Хоук. Вместо этого он обхватил пальцами челюсть Хоука и надавил, заставив того откинуть голову назад. Его губы накрыли бьющееся пульсом местечко у горла, и, когда Андерс стал посасывать кожу на шее, Хоук сдавленно охнул и едва удержался от стонов.  
      О, как Андерсу не хватало этого чувства контроля над другим человеком, подавления и подчинения партнера, выгибающегося в его руках, извивающегося и стенающего от удовольствия, которое было полностью в его власти.  
      Он спустился пальцами чуть ниже, провел ногтями по коже под жесткой бородой, и сжал пальцы поверх воротника Хоука. Андерс уже почти был готов отойти от него, но мягкая хватка на чужом горле, вкус кожи на его языке, и покорность, с которой Хоук следовал каждому его жесту, сломили его. Он чуть усилил давление, удерживая Хоука на месте, и укусил его туда, где только что целовал, так же жадно, сжимая зубы на мягкой коже.  
      Хоук резко откинулся назад, громко выругавшись, — в пустой церкви это прозвучало совершенно оглушительно — и сгорающего от желания Андерса словно окатило из ледяной бочки. Священник отступил от Хоука так быстро, будто его оттолкнули, и прижал ладонь ко рту. На коже Хоука багровела, словно сургучная печать, его метка с еще бледными следами зубов. Слишком быстро, слишком откровенно было вот так огорошивать кого-то своими предпочтениями и желаниями, он ведь уже проходил это когда-то.  
      — Прости меня, — выпалил Андерс, обращаясь ко всем сразу: к стоящему перед ним мужчине, к святой Андрасте, к теням из своего прошлого.  
      Хоук, привалившись к колонне и едва дыша, смотрел вслед удаляющемуся священнику, ощущал сильнейший в своей жизни стояк — и понимал, что все еще ни черта не может с этим сделать. Он не мог сообразить, что именно пошло не так, был ли виноват в чем-то Андерс, или он сам повел себя как-то неправильно, но ему больше всего на свете хотелось продолжить то, что Андерс с ним вытворял.  
  


***

  
  
      Андерсу отчаянно и безоговорочно хотелось выпить. Хотелось настолько сильно, что он наплевал на свои опасения по поводу возвращения в любимый бар. Под впечатлением от первой встречи с Хоуком и от стыда за свой бессовестный флирт, приведший их обоих в крайне неудобную ситуацию, он не посещал «Висельник» целый месяц. Но после событий этого дня ему просто хотелось снова почувствовать себя в привычной обстановке и наконец расслабиться. Так он снова оказался в баре.  
      Тяжело вздыхая над своей судьбой, Андерс подошел к барной стойке и позвал бармена. Он заметил, что за время его отсутствия здесь наняли новичка. Тот явно рисовался, закатав выше локтей рукава рубашки и предъявляя миру накачанные руки, и, кажется, был больше заинтересован во флирте с посетителем на другом конце стойки, чем в обслуживании всех остальных. Но вот бармен наконец повернулся к Андерсу, и тот невольно выдал от неожиданности:  
      — Да ты шутишь!  
      Пару секунд Хоук выглядел так же удивленно, как и Андерс, но быстро взял себя в руки, улыбнулся и, подойдя к нему, вальяжно оперся о стойку своими ручищами и оглядел внимательно.  
      — А что это вы без своего воротничка сегодня, святой отец? — поинтересовался он тихо, чтобы другие клиенты не услышали ничего, даже если бы постарались.  
      Упоминание колоратки заставило Андерса посмотреть на расстегнутый воротник Хоука, который совершенно не скрывал оставленные им отметины: багровое пятно на коже прямо светилось вызывающим напоминанием о постыдных порывах Андерса. Хоук заметил направление его взгляда и уже собирался отпустить какой-то комментарий по этому поводу, когда с другого конца бара его настиг голос начальника:  
      — Эй, Хоук, если ты собираешься клеиться к кому-то из посетителей, то используй для этого свое личное время! — заорал Варрик и под смех из толпы запустил в Хоука полотенцем, попав прямо в голову. — И чтоб я больше никогда не видел, как ты пытаешься уединиться с кем-то в туалете, говнюк ты эдакий!  
      — Да как у тебя язык поворачивается так порочить мое доброе имя? — парировал Хоук, демонстративно прикладывая руку к сердцу и изображая саму оскорбленную невинность. Андерс вздрогнул и понадеялся, что не покраснел на словах Варрика, но, к счастью, все внимание к себе приковал Хоук с его маленьким представлением.  
      Варрик подошел ближе, чтобы, видимо, продолжить отчитывать Хоука, но осекся, узнав в посетителе, из-за которого он орал про флирт и секс в туалете, Андерса.  
      — Упс. Прошу прощения, Светленький Отец.  
      Они достаточно добродушно обменялись с Хоуком неприличными жестами, а Андерс чуть смущенно рассмеялся на это прозвище, прилепившееся к нему еще в те времена, когда владелец бара никак не мог запомнить его имени.  
      — Мне пинту сидра, пожалуйста, — сказал он, следя за тем, чтобы его тон звучал максимально буднично. Хоук посмотрел на него чуть более пристально, чем следовало бы, но все же достал из-за стойки пинту и начал наполнять ее сидром, и Андерс глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоить нервы. Все вроде бы было спокойно (прочие посетители бара были увлечены бейсбольной трансляцией на барном телевизоре), и на них никто не смотрел лишний раз.  
      Чувствуя непрошеное разочарование, Андерс раздумывал, не уйти ли ему прямо сейчас. Хоук выбил почву у него из-под ног уже дважды за этот день; он разрывался между чувством вины и желанием, а теперь еще боролся с острой и абсолютно неуместной ревностью, вызванной обвинениями Варрика. Он понимал, что ведет себя нелогично. Конечно, за последние несколько недель Хоук был с другими мужчинами — он был хорош собой и одинок, а Андерс был связан своими обетами, да и вообще не пытался никак предъявить свои права на Хоука. Было бы глупо рассчитывать на что-то другое, говорил он сам себе, наблюдая за Хоуком, расслабленной походкой несущим ему его заказ.  
      — Сидите спокойно и смотрите игру, — тихо предложил Хоук, поставив перед ним стакан и затем оперевшись небрежно на стойку.  
      — Я не интересуюсь бейсболом, — немного сухо ответил Андерс, потягивая свой сидр.  
      Хоук взглянул на него пристально и кивнул, указывая на прикованную к телевизору публику. По всему выходило, что они временно остались один на один в дальнем конце бара и могли пообщаться без посторонних глаз, пока другие посетители были совершенно поглощены игрой Защитников Киркволла. Андерс снова испытал острое желание сбежать, но одернул себя, понимая, что это ничего не решит. Он немного подался вперед, облокотившись на стойку и приблизившись к Хоуку. Тот с неизменной своей ухмылкой внимательно наблюдал.  
      — Я… я прошу прощения за свое сегодняшнее поведение, — выдавил Андерс, снова глядя на шею Хоука и испытывая острую неловкость. — Боюсь, меня занесло.  
      — Это точно. И если бы вы не остановились, едва начав, то узнали бы, насколько это завело меня — настолько, что я в прямом смысле обкончался на месте, — промурлыкал Хоук, притворяясь, что наводит порядок за стойкой.  
      Пальцы Андерса судорожно сжались вокруг стакана.  
      — Ебануться, — пробормотал он и сделал большой глоток сидра.  
      — Если бы, — ответил Хоук с нарочитым вздохом.  
      — Вообще-то, не похоже, будто ты страдаешь от отсутствия чужого внимания, — парировал Андерс несколько ехидно. Хоук вскинул брови и посмотрел прямо в глаза Андерсу, едва удерживаясь от довольной ухмылки.  
      — А, вот как это работает, оказывается? — Он придвинулся ближе и понизил тон. — Во-первых, да, я за время нашего знакомства трахался с другими мужчинами, включая вчерашний случай с парнем, которому я отсосал прямо в гребаном туалете, потому что был слишком на взводе для того, чтобы думать головой, спасибо вам за это большое. А во-вторых, чего вы вообще ожидали, если все, о чем я могу думать — это ваши руки на мне, и жалеть, что это они, а не вы, имеют меня до потери сознания или трахают мое горло так, что я едва могу дышать?  
      Андерс в шоке открыл рот, желая возразить хоть что-то на это, но Хоук продолжил, придвигаясь еще ближе, — якобы протирая барную стойку, — и едва слышно шепча:  
      — Что мне еще остается делать? Вы не можете ко мне прикоснуться. Будете меня за это осуждать, святой отец?  
      Кто-то подозвал Хоука, и тот оставил Андерса ненадолго. Ему как раз хватило времени, чтобы немного собраться с мыслями и практически в один прием допить сидр. Хоук вернулся сразу как выполнил заказ, и занял свое место напротив Андерса. Он ухмылялся, довольный собой, и одну ладонь как бы невзначай пристроил на стойке слишком близко к пальцам Андерса.  
      — Ну, ты не был со мной до конца откровенным во время исповеди, так что я не думал… — наконец сказал тот, вызвав у Хоука смех, по счастью потонувший в одобрительных криках посетителей на хоум-ране.  
      — А без настолько подробных откровений мои признания были для вас скучноваты, святой отец? — Хоук ухмыльнулся. — Что ж, я надеюсь, исповедь на следующей неделе вас удовлетворит. Черт, я надеюсь, _меня_ на следующей неделе хоть что-то наконец удовлетворит. — Он потер ладонью красное пятно на шее, наблюдая заодно за реакцией Андерса на это. — Назначенное мне наказание… отнимает много сил.  
      Андерс из-за этого признания почувствовал себя увереннее и улыбнулся Хоуку в ответ:  
      — Хорошо, если так. Ты его заслужил. И не хочешь же ты, чтобы я прямо сейчас рассказал, что за награда ожидает тебя в итоге?  
      Хоук уставился на него недоверчиво и даже замер.  
      — Вот так дразнить меня зато совсем не хорошо, — он протянул руку и слегка коснулся указательным пальцем запястья Андерса. — Вы обеты давали, и все такое.  
      — Давал, — спокойно встретился с ним взглядом Андерс. — И это отнимает силы не у тебя одного.  
      Он удержался и не отдернул руку, чувствуя легкое тепло прикосновения. Хоук нагнулся к нему через стойку, спросил своим в минуту севшим голосом:  
      — Может, нам просто нужно применить какой-то более гибкий подход к решению этой проблемы? Я же не хочу, чтобы вы нарушали свои клятвы перед Создателем.  
      Андерс мог чувствовать дыхание Хоука на своей коже, так близко он был. Его предложение взбудоражило фантазию и подкинуло Андерсу несколько идей, о которых он и не должен был помышлять — но все же позволил себе подумать. Он позволил пальцам Хоука пройтись по своему запястью вновь, замечая, каким возбуждающим было это простое, по сути, прикосновение.  
      Неизвестно, чем бы закончились эти его наблюдения, если бы люди в баре не подорвались с криками, освистывая какой-то момент игры. Это заставило Андерса резко откинуться назад на стуле, допить остатки своего сидра и бросить на стойку деньги в оплату своего заказа.  
      — Наслаждайтесь искуплением в процессе, мистер Хоук.  
      — До вторника, — кивнул Хоук, жадно глядя Андерсу вслед. Похоже было, что они наконец поняли друг друга, и от предвкушения по его спине пробежал приятный холодок.


	8. Глава 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание главы (от авторов):  
> Сначала мы хотели назвать эту главу «Всегда пожалуйста, сученьки», но потом решили, что это таки слишком. Всем хороших праздников <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пророк Иеремия
> 
> **к этой главе существует арт от одного из авторов (mevima), вот он:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/176a2a68ddb304908a4cd7997d656dcd/tumblr_o38ujdkY8j1udpj5uo1_1280.jpg
> 
> ***а еще, оказалось, существует аэстетик к фику от второго автора (USY), и он просто огонь!  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/c137b321c8c244dfff377f140c9f0dca/tumblr_o12be1mxai1udpj5uo1_1280.png

_Я, Создатель, проникаю сердце и испытываю разум,_  
 _чтобы воздать каждому по пути его_  
 _и по плодам дел его.  
_ **Песнь Превращений*, 17:10**

  
  
      Входя в церковь, Хоук ощущал, как в предвкушении его скручивает одновременно от нервов и возбуждения. Он вообще-то привык к регулярной разрядке, на которую находил время и во время суматохи с переездом в Киркволл, так что осознанное воздержание мучительным жаром разливалось по венам и покалывало кожу. Прошла оговоренная неделя, и, кажется, в течение этого времени в его отношениях со святым отцом произошел, скажем так, прогресс. На этот вечер он лелеял большие надежды.  
      Церковный притвор и зал были ожидаемо пусты. Дверь исповедальни была открыта, но Андерса там не нашлось. Хоук нахмурился, но решил обойти всю церковь, прежде чем думать, что его все же бросили в одиночестве из-за его настырности.  
      Он нашел Андерса в боковой часовне. В свете свечей тот выглядел безмятежным и потрясающе красивым. Хоук вздохнул с облегчением и остановился в проходе, чтобы полюбоваться, — и неизбежно отвлекаясь на то, какой жесткой и неприятной кажется одежда, трущаяся о его чувствительную сейчас кожу с каждым вдохом.  
      Андерс слышал, как отворилась за его спиной тяжелая дверь, но не пошевелился. Он изо всех сил старался скрыть нетерпение, с которым ждал прихода Хоука, но его сердце стучало в груди беспокойно и восторженно. Он слышал каждый шаг по холодному каменному полу за своей спиной, и гадал, неужели поздний гость ищет его — или всего лишь место, где можно помолиться в тишине и уединении. Но замершие на пороге шаги, отсутствие какого бы то ни было приветствия и, наконец, едва слышное тяжелое дыхание выдало личность пришедшего.  
      Андерс заставил себя успокоиться, повернулся неспешно, и его дыхание перехватило оттого, каким неприкрытым желанием горели глаза Хоука.  
      — Доброго вечера, мистер Хоук, — он справился с голосом и позволил себе легкую улыбку. — Вы пришли исповедоваться?  
      Взгляд Хоука соскользнул на губы Андерса. Он прочистил горло и только после этого выдавил из себя ответную улыбку и мягко, крадучись ступил через порог.  
      — Но мы ведь не в исповедальне, святой отец. Прямо здесь, на виду, было бы совершенно неприемлемо рассказывать вам о том, какие грехи и мысли меня одолевали всю эту неделю. — Следом он обласкал взглядом все тело Андерса, скрытое от него сутаной, чтобы совершенно не осталось сомнений относительно того, что же он имеет в виду.  
      Андерс просто наблюдал, как Хоук подходит к нему, стараясь игнорировать пробегающие по коже от этого взгляда мурашки. Хоук же остановился на допустимой приличиями дистанции, и пальцы Андерса слегка свело от желания схватить того за одежду, притянуть ближе. Ему вспомнился вкус кожи Хоука, и он облизал пересохшие в один момент губы, думая об этом.  
      — Интересно, насколько же усердно вы грешили всю неделю, чтобы испытывать такую жажду исповедоваться. — Его голос стал глубже и опасно мягче. Близость Хоука, исходящий от него легкий запах и очевидное желание все сильнее угрожали заранее распланированному Андерсом вечеру. — Я надеюсь, вы при этом не забыли о своем наказании.  
      Дрожь пробежала вдоль позвоночника Хоука, и улыбка померкла на какую-то короткую секунду.  
      — Я не забыл, — тихо ответил он, потянувшись руками к рукам Андерса, но тут же одергивая себя и замирая без движения. Между ними словно установилось равновесие, которое он боялся нарушить. Да и не был уверен, что ему вообще позволено прикасаться. Хоук кивнул в сторону двери: — Так вы не хотите принять мою исповедь, святой отец?  
      Возможность увлечь Хоука в исповедальную кабину, снова выслушать его фантазии, позволить ему наконец коснуться себя, позволить дойти до разрядки и наблюдать за тем, как он теряется в удовольствии, из безопасного пространства за деревянной стеной казалась очень, очень соблазнительной. Но он понимал, что этого уже будет недостаточно, демоны его раздери, и раз уж Андерс все равно обречен гореть в геенне огненной, то перед этим он получит от этого мужчины все, что сможет себе позволить, что бы их не ждало. Все равно рядом с Хоуком он терял способность принимать исключительно верные решения.  
      Андерс шагнул вперед, остановившись плечом к плечу с Хоуком. Его самолюбие немного потешило то, что он оказался чуть выше. Держась как можно ровнее, чтобы усилить это впечатление у Хоука, он едва-едва склонил к нему голову, так, чтобы его дыхание щекотало кожу.  
      — Зависит от того, мистер Хоук, сможете ли вы продержаться еще неделю.  
      Чувственный шепот, горячий на сверхчувствительной сейчас коже, вырвал из горла Хоука непрошенный бессвязный стон, он резко отвернулся от Андерса и зажмурился, словно это могло помочь его телу справиться с ощущениями. Он снова потянулся, чтобы почувствовать под ладонями хотя бы ткань сутаны Андерса, хоть что-нибудь, но снова крепко сжал руки в кулаки и притиснул к телу.  
      — Нет, — вышло лишь проскулить у него, — прошу, нет. — Он уже едва выносил эту пытку, и даже думать о продлении еще на одну неделю было невыносимо.  
      Его реакция выбила землю из-под ног Андерса. Возбуждение затопило каждую клетку его тела, и Андерс едва совладал с собой, скрыл возбужденный стон за почти не подозрительным глухим смехом. Искушение поставить Хоука на колени и вынудить умолять о разрядке было таким сильным, что Андерс невольно скопировал жест Хоука: с силой сжал кулаки, так, что ногти впились в кожу. Дальше находиться здесь, практически на виду у любого случайного посетителя, было уже совсем неосторожно с их стороны.  
      — Следуйте за мной, мистер Хоук, — он мягко кивнул в сторону лестницы наверх и пошел вперед. Не глядя на Хоука, кончиками пальцев слегка огладил его плечо, подталкивая в нужном направлении.  
      Под невинным прикосновением Хоук вздрогнул неожиданно для себя самого, а затем поспешил вслед за Андерсом. Неужели священник ведет его куда-то, где они гарантированно окажутся наедине? Это было даже больше, чем все, на что он смел рассчитывать. Внутри все сжалось горячим узлом волнения, надежды и возбуждения, и потянуло, словно магнитом, за удаляющейся фигурой. Он не знал, что его ждет, но знал, что у него нет сил ни на что, кроме выполнения того, что ему сказано.  
      Благодарить Создателя в текущей ситуации было как-то неуместно, так что Андерс просто думал, как же ему повезло, что выпала возможность провести Хоука через пустую церковь наверх, к пасторским помещениям, ничем не выдать своего волнения и даже ни разу не обернуться. Он и без того ни на секунду не сомневался, что Хоук последует за ним. Для другого результата они уже слишком далеко зашли.  
      Он открыл перед Хоуком дверь, поощряюще улыбаясь. Щелчок закрывшегося замка стал сигналом к началу действия. Он прижал Хоука к стене, схватив за куртку и держа так на вытянутой руке. То, что Хоук продержался целую неделю, было не меньше, чем чудом. Сам Андерс так не смог. И хотя он изголодался по близости, по всему, что может дать другое человеческое тело, сохранить сейчас эту дистанцию между ними было необходимо.  
      — Исполнил ли ты назначенное наказание, сын мой? Достаточно ли страдал? Жаждал ли ты искупления?  
      Хоук уперся затылком в стену и низко простонал. Его будто знобило от желания, и он протянул руки к запястьям Андерса.  
      — Я жажду его прямо сейчас, — заметил он ехидно, всю силу воли тратя на то, чтобы хоть как-то поддеть невозмутимого Андерса. — А как вам кажется, святой отец, — он чуть подался вперед, чтобы сильнее чувствовать удерживающую его на месте хватку, и с напускной застенчивостью прикрыл глаза, — достаточно ли было моих страданий?  
       _«Андрасте милосердная, этот человек меня погубит»_ , — подумал Андерс. Он стоял достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать частое дыхание Хоука, и хотел, о, очень хотел прикоснуться, почувствовать, овладеть — но глас рассудка все звучал в его голове, напоминал об обетах, которые он не переступил лишь номинально, и заставлял ночами стонать от бессилия. Он отпустил Хоука, но лишь для того, чтобы развернуть и прижать его на этот раз лицом к стене, сомкнув хватку на его плечах; чувствуя дрожь под ладонями, прильнул к Хоуку почти всем телом — только не бедрами, — и прошептал тому на ухо:  
      — Может ли это считаться страданием, если ты им наслаждаешься?  
      — Пожалуйста, — сорвалось у Хоука. Его кожу покалывало от ощущения тепла и тяжести тела Андерса позади него, у него стояло примерно с того момента, как он переступил порог церкви, и сейчас он разрывался от желания. Не было открытого контакта, не было ни сантиметра, где они соприкасались бы голой кожей — только чужое тело в полном облачении. Но даже этого ему было почти достаточно, почти — и потому он прогнулся назад, стараясь полностью прижаться к Андерсу, провоцирующе недоступному в его положении.  
      — Я им не наслаждаюсь, — Хоук с трудом вздохнул и поднял руки, чтобы положить на удерживающие его плечи ладони Андерса. — Это было мучительно. Да это все еще мука, Создатель меня побери.  
      Под горячими пальцами Хоука, цепляющимися отчаянно за его собственные, Андерс сдался. Он прижался к Хоуку, и прижимался тем сильнее, чем отчетливее слышалась мольба в голосе Хоука. Издал короткий стон, приникнув губами к его шее, и замер, не позволяя себе ни одного движения сверх того.  
      — Расскажи мне, чего же ты хочешь.  
      — Блядь, — Хоук кусал губы и выгнулся сильнее, вжавшись в Андерса. Он хотел было скопировать его неподвижность, замереть спокойно и послушно, но не мог устоять и водил бедрами вдоль члена Андерса, который легко мог почувствовать теперь и через слои одежды. — Вы отлично знаете, чего я хочу, святой отец. Я думал, я уже подробно все рассказал во время прошлых исповедей. За прошедшие дни я не позволял себе никаких действий в этом направлении, но мои мысли остались.  
      Он заговаривался, хоть и старался сконцентрироваться, сохранить видимость подчинения и спокойствия, но ему хотелось только достать Андерса, вырвать из него тихий возбужденный вздох, и наконец освободиться от своих обещаний.  
      Андерс действительно почти простонал от возбуждения, которым его тело отзывалось на Хоука. Они оба не продержались бы долго, если бы Хоук продолжил так двигаться и умолять, так что он подался вперед сильнее и прошептал на ухо Хоуку:  
      — Я освобождаю тебя от твоего наказания. Ты можешь прикоснуться к себе.  
      Плохо слушавшиеся Хоука руки практически упали, когда он отпустил ладони Андерса, и, дрожа, расстегнули молнию джинсов. Он издал бессвязный стон удовольствия, чувствуя собственные пальцы на члене впервые за долгие, казавшиеся ему бесконечными, дни. Он с горячей поспешностью гладил себя обеими руками сразу, жадно наслаждался, словно боялся, что Андерс сейчас передумает и остановит его. Хоук чуть умерил темп, сжал член в ладони, поглаживая головку второй, терся бедрами об Андерса, представлял, каково будет почувствовать его член в себе, и произнес, совершенно не думая ни о чем больше:  
      — Спасибо, святой отец.  
      Андерс стоял так же недвижимо и прикрыл глаза, ловя каждый вздох Хоука, каждое движение рук на его члене, его задницы. Он отпустил плечи Хоука и одной рукой обхватил его крепко за талию, а другой оперся о стену, поддерживая их обоих. Уступив своим желаниям, скользнул ладонью под футболку Хоука, начал поглаживать горячую кожу. Провел пальцами вдоль дорожки волос. Прошептал на ухо, завораживая:  
      — Вот так, хорошо, покажи мне, как ты ублажаешь себя… Умница. — Он стиснул руку на талии Хоука еще сильнее и коснулся губами его шеи вновь.  
      Хоук беспомощно застонал и откинул голову, уложив на плечо Андерса. Он извивался, то подаваясь в собственные ладони, то ближе к Андерсу. Кончики пальцев гладили его по животу так испытующе-сладко, близко к тому месту, где он хотел бы, чтобы они находились на самом деле. Слова поощрения от Андерса обволакивали его, заставляли задыхаться прохладным воздухом.  
      — Прошу, пожалуйста, я уже почти! — Он исступленно умолял, продолжая тереться о недоступный под тканью член Андерса. — Я так хочу почувствовать вас внутри себя, святой отец, ваши руки на моем члене, ваш язык у себя во рту, черт, прошу вас, я так старался, я выдержал, ради вас…  
      Он весь сжался, дернулся вперед и с громким стоном кончил, забрызгивая спермой живот и лежащую на нем руку Андерса.  
      Дрожащий подле него Хоук, его тяжелое дыхание, его бесстыжие просьбы подтолкнули Андерса к оргазму.  
      — Создатель раздери!  
      Он простонал в унисон с Хоуком, когда тот кончал, и собственное ругательство зазвенело в ушах, отразившись от холодных стен. Он впился зубами в кожу Хоука, и содрогнулся в экстазе, кончая под одеждой.  
      Он лег на Хоука, переводя дыхание. Затем Андерс осознал, что его ладонь вся влажная от чужой спермы — впервые за годы, — и по спине прошла дрожь, а колени едва не подогнулись. Он вытащил руку из-под одежды Хоука, но не спешил отстраняться. Так и стоял, прислонившись к его горячей сильной спине, и смотрел на потеки спермы, оставшиеся на пальцах, почти что с трепетом.  
      Несколько ошалевший после секса Хоук глянул через плечо на Андерса, а затем залип взглядом на его ладони. Не задумываясь особо, он обхватил губами пальцы священника, облизал один, чувствуя собственный вкус и тут же снова немного возбуждаясь. На пораженный вздох Андерса он чуть улыбнулся, а потом втянул палец глубже в рот, обхватил языком и начал сосать, едва слышно постанывая.  
      — Умница, — мягко одобрил его Андерс, и приложил второй палец к его губам, едва Хоук закончил с первым. — Убери за собой все. Мы ведь не должны так запросто осквернять церковь, верно?  
      — Не должны, — эхом отозвался Хоук, когда Андерс убрал наконец ладонь от его лица. Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но Андерс заставил его замолчать и прошептал:  
      — А еще ты оставил следы на стене.  
      Хоук опустил глаза, попутно оценив свой помятый вид и влажный потек на стене. Андерс переместил ладонь на его затылок и зарылся пальцами в волосы, захватывая пряди и надавливая вниз — едва, лишь давая почувствовать силу, — и по спине Хоука пробежала горячая волна. Он рухнул на колени, наклонился, чувствуя уверенные пальцы в своих волосах, и послушно слизал капли спермы со стены. Судорожно вздохнул, услышав от Андерса одобрительный смешок.  
      Андерс заставил себя прекратить поглаживать волосы Хоука и убрал руку, напоследок потянув его вверх.  
      — Поднимись.  
      Хоук последовал приказу. Его колени саднили, а в ногах чувствовалась мелкая дрожь напряжения.  
      Андерс отступил от него, словно не чувствуя жажды тепла человеческого тела. Он перевел дыхание и вернулся в свое привычное спокойствие, чувствуя прохладный воздух комнаты на разгоряченной коже. Он раньше считал, что всему этому не стоило происходить — но теперь обнаружил, что не жалеет ни о чем. Близость, чувство контроля и ощущение того, что Хоуку оно нравится, окрыляло его и заставляло желать еще и еще.  
      Только вот он поклялся оставить все это позади, когда пришел в церковь.  
      Хоук, закончивший приводить джинсы в порядок, заметил, как помрачнело лицо священника, и посмотрел на него с вызовом. Он не собирался давать ему возможности снова отступить, не сейчас, когда они наконец закончили со всем этим легким флиртом — и да, вынудить священника кончить в исповедальне теперь называлось «легким флиртом».  
      — Андерс, только не говори мне, пожалуйста, что это было единовременное развлечение.  
      Андерс удивленно поднял бровь:  
      — И никакого «святой отец», мистер Хоук? — уклончиво спросил он.  
      Хоук фыркнул:  
      — Я надеялся, что мы уже прошли эту стадию. Но раз ты настаиваешь, могу звать тебя святым отцом во время секса.  
      Андерс прикрыл глаза, чувствуя зарождающееся предвкушение от слов Хоука.  
       — Ты очень настойчив, — он снова открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо в глаза Хоука.  
      Тот ухмыльнулся:  
      — Я стараюсь. И смотрите, куда нас завело благодаря мне.  
      « _В исключительные неприятности_ », — подумал Андерс, но улыбнулся.  
      — Это тянет на вторую неделю наказания, Хоук.  
      — И никакого «мистер», Андерс?  
      Андерс не мог ему позволить оставлять за собой последнее слово. Он приблизился и снова вплел пальцы в волосы на затылке Хоука, оттягивая назад его голову:  
      — Так вы напрашиваетесь на вторую неделю, мистер Хоук?  
      Вся напускная уверенность так быстро слетела с Хоука, что Андерс наблюдал за его капитуляцией совершенно завороженно.  
      — Я не смогу… Я точно не смогу сделать это еще раз.  
      — Ты сделаешь то, что я скажу тебе сделать, — обманчиво-мягко произнес Андерс, рассматривая подставленную ему открытую шею. — Или?..  
      — Да, блядь, да, только… не так скоро, пожалуйста. — Хоук умолял, и его взгляд был отчаянным и напуганным. — Только не ради чего-то, что я все равно не смогу в итоге получить.  
      Этот мужчина был невозможно хорош. Андерс едва устоял, чтобы не притянуть его к себе снова для поцелуя.  
      — Посмотрим, — он улыбнулся, отпустив волосы Хоука, и ласково огладил пальцами его скулу. — Ты восхитительно смотришься, когда умоляешь меня о чем-то.  
      Он шагнул прочь, игнорируя разочарованный стон и напомнив себе, что слишком долго находиться рядом с ним опасно — его испачканное белье ярко свидетельствовало о недостатке силы воли, когда дело касалось Хоука.  
      — Увидимся на воскресной службе, мистер Хоук.


	9. Глава 9

_Ты зажжёшь мой светильник, Создатель,_  
Ты осветишь мою темноту  
 **Песнь Испытаний* 18:28**

  
  
      Фуналис в этом году выпал на четверг, и обязанности по приготовлению к празднику легли на плечи Андерса вне зависимости от того, чем он сам хотел заняться. Церковь пела гимны на смерть Андрасте, люди поминали усопших и молились за их души. Они с Себастьяном должны были подготовить церковь к приезду Владычицы Церкви Эльтины, а также проверить, все ли устроено для тех, кто захочет прийти на молебны. В Фуналис прихожане ставили множество свечей, иногда оставляли небольшие подношения на могилах усопших, пожертвования церкви и обращались к Создателю, чтобы облегчить путешествие душ сквозь Тень в Золотой Город.  
      Когда они уже были готовы к празднеству, Андерс остался наедине со своими мыслями. Он не знал, что и чувствовать после круто обернувшейся интрижки с Хоуком, но реальность точно не совпадала с тем, что, как он считал, ему полагалось ощущать: он был расслаблен, погружен в свои мысли, даже несколько мечтателен. Где-то в глубине души, конечно, он испытывал и беспокойство, и вину, но в целом после того, как он препроводил Хоука за двери церкви, Андерс испытывал в основном облегчение. Он вертел в руке амулет святого Кристофа, преклонив колени перед ликом Пророчицы, в ожидании первых прихожан. Он выбрал этого святого своим покровителем много лет назад, когда горел жаждой возмездия и отмщения всему миру сразу, но и по сей день его мудрость направляла Андерса. Именно во имя справедливости он когда-то пришел в церковь — справедливости для всех вынужденных жить в бедности и отчаянно борющихся за свой кусок хлеба и клочок места под солнцем. В юности он был эгоистичен, но сейчас нашел свой путь бороться за справедливость, каким бы скромным он ни казался со стороны, но было похоже, что все более-менее значимые изменения, что предлагалось ввести от лица церкви, встречали глухое сопротивление политиков.  
      А Хоук… Хоук вносил в его жизнь приятное разнообразие, и намерение оставить все как идет только крепло. Прошло почти шесть лет с того момента, как у него был последний секс, и идея снова дать себе волю, снова касаться, ощущать, желать в том смысле, в котором он не позволял себе с тех пор, как принес обеты, казалось потрясающе соблазнительной.  
      Внезапно Андерс осознал, что сжимает свой амулет так сильно, что тот врезается в кожу, и он расслабил ладонь, коснулся амулета губами и спрятал под одежду, к висящим на шее четкам. Андрасте взирала на него безмятежно, с неизменной добротой в глазах, и Андерс склонил перед ней голову, размышляя, насколько далеко он позволит зайти их с Хоуком связи.  
      Несколькими минутами позднее с громким скрипом отворилась церковная дверь, и вошла семья, все тихие и подавленные. Андерс поднялся и направился к прихожанам, оставив на время свои размышления.  
      Время шло, и людей все прибывало. Андерс и Себастьян помогали тем, кто хотел сделать пожертвования, а Преподобная мать Лелиана лично встретилась с каждым, предлагая свое участие и поддержку верующим. Владычица Церкви должна была прибыть на бенедикцию на закате перед ритуальным зажжением Погребального Огня в память о жертве Андрасте, и Андерс надеялся перемолвиться с ней парой слов о делах церкви и клиники. Он рассчитывал на то, что с притоком средств от пожертвований и индульгенций, приобретенных в надежде приблизить душам умерших вход в Золотой Город, могли образоваться дополнительные финансы, не распределенные по другим статьям церковного бюджета.  
      Ближе к полудню к семьям, зажигающим свечи и молящимся за усопших, присоединились Хоуки. Бетани и Гаррет несли каждый по свече, а за ними царственно следовала Леандра, прикрывая лицо черной вуалью. Андерс не стал делать вид, будто не смотрит на них; насколько он помнил из пристойной части исповеди Хоука, тот недавно потерял брата.  
      Он не стал подходить к ним, но когда Хоук огляделся и наконец нашел его, Андерс — его пульс ускорился при взгляде на Хоука, — кивнул ему. В ответ Хоук сдержанно улыбнулся, и прошел за матерью и сестрой в боковой придел, где они могли помолиться в уединении.  
      Андерс стал понемногу продвигаться вдоль придела, останавливаясь, чтобы поприветствовать прихожан, принести свои соболезнования и поддержать людей, и настороженно следил, не выдастся ли случая поговорить с Хоуком наедине. Вскоре Хоук действительно принял из рук матери конверт с пожертвованием и двинулся вглубь церкви, оставив женщин за молитвой. Он выглядел раздраженным, но преподобную Мать одарил улыбкой при передаче пожертвования от своей семьи и вежливо принял ее слова благословения.  
      После этого Хоук не вернулся к семье, а присел на скамью у стены, сплошь заставленной свечами в честь отошедших в мир иной. Андерс замешкался, не желая тревожить Хоука, но тот сам нашел его и кивком показал, что не против компании.  
      Он встал напротив Хоука, оценив, как тот хорош в черном костюме, и не смог не задержаться взглядом на плотно затянутом на шее галстуке.  
      — Светлого Фуналиса, — тихо сказал он.  
      — И вам, святой отец, — ответил Хоук и жестом пригласил его сесть рядом.  
      Андерс расположился рядом на вполне позволяемой приличиями дистанции, на которой, впрочем, он хорошо чувствовал горечь Хоука. Она окутывала его, словно аура, и Андерс поспешно подавил порыв сесть ближе, обхватить плечи Хоука и заключить его в утешительные объятия.  
      — Если хочешь поговорить, я готов тебя выслушать, — предложил он вместо этого.  
      Никаких игривых комментариев не последовало. Хоук взлохматил волосы пятерней, вздохнул.  
      — Я и думал, что сегодня нам будет нелегко, но не предполагал, что настолько. По большому счету, без меня им лучше. У мамы есть Бетани, так что она справится. А вот то, что я вокруг околачиваюсь, только все портит.  
      Андерс молча наблюдал, как свет свечей играет на лице Хоука, оставив все свои неуместные мысли и внимая чужому горю. Впрочем, он все равно был рад, что утренняя церемония заканчивалась и люди расходились. Многие еще придут вечером на ритуальное зажжение, но до того момента Андерс мог уделить Хоуку все свое внимание, не игнорируя других прихожан.  
      Хоук прочистил горло и сосредоточенно уставился в одну точку на спинке скамьи перед ним.  
      — Мой отец умер три года назад. Это… это был тяжелый Фуналис. И я не ожидал так скоро попасть на следующий. Хотя как можно ожидать такие вещи: вот он пожаловался на боль в груди, а вот его уже не стало. Мы, понятно, приняли это с трудом, но проблема была не только в потере отца: помимо всего прочего, семью тоже содержал он. Я на тот момент учился в университете и подрабатывал. Пришлось найти еще одну работу, чтобы нас обеспечивать. Карвер и Бетани были еще слишком малы, но зато и мама подрабатывала на полставки. Мы справлялись, но это были тяжелые времена.  
      Вздохнув, Хоук продолжил:  
      — Мы с Карвером… Ну, что сказать. Он был типичным младшим братом. Вел себя как сволочь, не понимал, зачем ему отказываться от всего, к чему он уже привык, но… он-то был всего лишь подростком. А я злился. Злился из-за того, что приходилось вкалывать вместо того, чтобы развлекаться с друзьями, из-за того, что Карвер ныл, если его заставляли есть спагетти чаще двух раз в неделю, и из-за того, что приходилось держать планку и в универе тоже. Мы каждый раз ругались, если я был дома и был трезв. Настроения в семье это никак не улучшило, и я был только рад, что мы не так уж часто виделись... Так все и шло до тех пор, пока несколько месяцев назад мама не получила извещение от семейного адвоката: умер мой горе-дядюшка, и по его завещанию мы становимся богаты.  
      Хоук прерывисто и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить.  
      — За неделю до переезда мы с близнецами собрали компанию друзей и собрались в баре неподалеку от дома — попрощаться и отметить грядущий отъезд. Карвер жутко говнился из-за того, что ему приходилось уезжать от подружки, и портил всем веселье. Я в итоге вспылил, сказал ему валить нахрен и назвал самовлюбленным мудаком, он меня в ответ — упертой сучарой, и тут бы мы и подрались прямо на месте, если бы не Бетани. Она нас приструнила, и Карвер ушел. Она хотела побежать за братом, но я ее отговорил, сказал, пусть пройдется и поноет в одиночестве.  
      Андерс смотрел, как Хоук сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы, и очень, очень хотел в этот момент обнять его в утешение.  
      — Он так и не добрался домой. Одна пьяная тварь неслась, не разбирая дороги, и сбила его прямо посреди перехода. Будь с ним Бети, ее бы тоже могли сбить, или… или, может, она могла бы позвать на помощь и спасти его.  
      Он встряхнулся весь, словно отмахиваясь от этих мыслей.  
      — Не важно. Его нашли, когда было уже слишком поздно. Карвер умер в машине скорой. — Теперь Хоук говорил совсем невыразительным, деревянным голосом, будто читал по памяти заученный текст. — Того парня поймали. Его машина попала на камеру. Посадили. Хотя я хотел убить его. И сейчас хотел бы, но понимаю, что на самом деле прикончил Карвера я. Это я заставил его тогда возвращаться в одиночку. Никогда не забуду, как рассказывал обо всем матери, когда мы приехали в больницу. Она сначала не поверила, а затем ее словно перемкнуло. Она кричала, что это действительно моя вина, что я должен был защищать брата, но я подвел ее…  
      Хоук махнул рукой, обрывая свою речь, и отвернулся, а Андерс, нахмурившись, глянул на преклонившую колени седую даму перед алтарем.  
      — Это не ваша вина, Хоук. За нее говорило горе, вряд ли ваша мать действительно вас винит.  
      — А может, и вправду моя. Ну то есть, Создатель это допустил и все такое, конечно. Но это не Он отпустил Карвера, и не Он сидел за рулем автомобиля, пьяный в хлам. Ему вообще наплевать на мелочи вроде нас, верно ведь? — Андерс теперь различил горечь в безэмоциональных ранее словах. — Вот почему я до сих пор зол из-за всего, что случилось, но в основном — на себя. Я должен был беречь брата, и я не справился.  
      Как священнослужителю Андерсу полагалось сразу найтись со словами утешения, продекламировать какой-нибудь пассаж из Песни, призванный облегчить страдания и смирить Хоука. Но он не мог себя заставить сказать что-то такое обезличенное и банальное, и вместо этого произнес:  
      — Мне очень жаль. Знаю, я должен был сказать что-то более пышное, дать надежду на утешение, но ничто из того, что я говорю обычно людям, здесь не уместно. Мне жаль.  
      Хоук бросил на него быстрый взгляд, и на его лице появилась тень улыбки.  
      — Этого вполне достаточно. Спасибо, святой отец. — Он чуть наклонился к Андерсу и понизил голос до практически шепота. — Ну, а что вы мне можете дать, кроме этой самой надежды, я могу вам рассказать сам, только не сейчас и не здесь.  
      Андерс закашлялся и прикрылся ладонью, спеша скрыть свое смущение.  
      — С тобой невозможно разговаривать, — ответил он так же тихо.  
      — Верно. Но вам это и нравится, — Хоук оглянулся в поисках родных и увидел, как Бетани ведет мать к выходу, при этом пристально глядя на брата.  
      Андерс вместо ответа мягко похлопал Хоука по плечу — просто знак сочувствия, не больше, — и направился к другим прихожанам.  
      Хоуки не остались на вечернюю службу; Андерс предположил, что они скорее всего примут участие в малой службе в одном из кварталов Верхнего Города, как делали многие местные богачи.  
      После их дневной беседы Андерс не мог не возвращаться мыслями к Хоуку. Он словно почувствовал облегчение, узнав, что Гаррет не родился с серебряной ложечкой во рту, что он, оказывается, отлично знал, что значит испытывать тяготы и зарабатывать на хлеб. В жизни самого Андерса семейной поддержки было гнетуще мало, и он был приятно поражен преданностью и заботой Хоука о своих родных. Он становился все необычнее с каждой их встречей.  
  
***  
  
      Владычица Церкви Эльтина по прибытии сразу попала под опеку Себастьяна, который вился вокруг Ее Преосвященства всякий раз, как она появлялась в Киркволле, из желания то ли услужить, то ли повысить собственную ценность в чужих глазах. Для Андерса это означало, что шанс поговорить с ней ему выпал лишь поздним вечером, когда догорели последние угли в Погребальном Костре. Она удостоила Андерса вежливой улыбки, и тот расплывчато поинтересовался, не помнит ли Ее Преосвященство его с прошлой их встречи. Он поклонился, и аккуратно описал Ее Преосвященству свои тревоги о состоянии клиники; рассказал о том, как бедность перерастает в нищету в Нижнем Городе быстрее, чем они могли представить; о том, что выделенного церковью бюджета не хватает на то, чтобы закупить пропитание для всех обездоленных, не говоря уже о покрытии остальных потребностей. Он также хотел упомянуть и о том, что само обветшалое здание требует элементарного ремонта, с которым Андерс и его волонтеры сами не справятся, но его прервали, подняв открытую ладонь.  
      — Ты делаешь благое дело, сын мой, и я уверена, что горожане благодарны тебе за труды, — произнесла Владычица Церкви таким тоном, словно хвалила его за хорошую оценку в дневнике, — Создатель воздаст тебе за заботу о ближних своих.  
      — Благодарю, Ваше Преосвященство. Конечно, мой труд сам по себе награда. И тем не менее я хотел бы просить об увеличении средств в наш фонд. Я надеялся, может, пожертвования Фуналиса вам это позволят, и мы сможем немного улучшить условия в клинике.  
      Сама идея пожертвований в Фуналис, якобы обеспечивающих уменьшение страданий упокоенной души в Тени, была ему неприятна — будто что-то подобное действительно можно было купить за деньги! Но он не сказал бы этого вслух, особенно зная, что есть шанс перенаправить эти средства на благо тех, кто все еще страдал в этом мире.  
      Эльтина, сохраняя беспристрастно-умудренное выражение, кивнула и взяла его ладони в свои, блеснув золотом церемониальных колец в скупом свете догоравших свечей.  
      — Я обещаю, что, когда настанет подходящее время, я пересмотрю затраты этой церкви, и я буду помнить эту просьбу. Благослови вас Андрасте, святой отец.  
      Она мягко пожала ему руки и улыбнулась, а он принял благословение, коснувшись губами ее руки, и направился восвояси. Прозвучавший отказ не был окончательным, успокаивал он сам себя, но тем не менее означал, что Андерс не получит и малейшей поблажки. По крайней мере, он сможет все так же спускать свой заработок на нужды клиники, да и с какой-то частью ремонта он наверняка справится, если уж на то пошло. В любом случае, теперь вопрос об увеличении финансирования от него однозначно не зависел, и тратить время на переживания о неудаче он не хотел.  
***  
      На следующий день Андерс появился в «Висельнике» позже обычного — некоторое время он потратил на сомнения, стоит ли подвергать себя испытанию Хоуком так скоро после выматывающих праздников. Он не мог бы отрицать, что хочет поскорее увидеться с Хоуком, спроси его кто; однако дополнительные минуты, потраченные на выбор наиболее выгодно сидящей рубашки, навеки останутся тайной, ведомой только Создателю.  
      За барной стойкой было тесно, так что он пристроился в самом конце зала и ждал, пока Хоук его не заметил. И улыбнулся так же обезоруживающе, как при их первой встрече.  
      — Уже начал думать, что вы не придете, — сказал он, непринужденно опираясь на стол совсем вблизи Андерса. — Устраивайтесь пока, а я принесу вам выпить. Сидр, верно?  
      Андерс кивнул, и Хоук направился к кранам за стойкой, ловко перехватив управление ими у другого бармена с ослепительно белыми волосами.  
      Сидр не занял много времени, и вскоре Хоук уселся за столом напротив.  
      — Держите, — сказал он, протягивая вместе со стаканом сложенный клочок бумаги.  
      — Что это? — Андерс намеренно проигнорировал явно ждавшего прикосновения Хоука и пригубил сидр.  
      — Я разгреб немного свои дела и наконец съехал в отдельную квартиру. Подумал, это может быть интересно и вам — в случае индивидуальных исповедей, например, — расцвел ехидной улыбкой Хоук, и хмыкнул на то, как поспешно отдернул руку от записки Андерс.  
      Тот поставил стакан и прошептал с изумлением:  
      — Ты с ума сошел? Я его не возьму.  
      — Почему? Священники же посещают свою паству, если кто-то слишком болен, чтобы лично прийти в церковь, например?  
      Андерс потер лоб, словно при головной боли.  
      — Да, посещают, конечно. Но… не так.  
      — Подумайте об этом. — Он улыбался так, словно был уверен, что Андерс все равно уступит. — Почему бы вам не заходить ко мне время от времени. Мы же не хотим, чтобы мои исповеди услышали где-то в общественном месте?  
      На этом Хоук встал и вернулся обратно на рабочее место, оставив растерявшегося Андерса обдумывать над своим сидром, что именно они не хотят чтобы было слышно в общественном месте.  
      Прошла долгая минута. Андерс выругался себе под нос и быстро спрятал листок в карман. Знать адрес Хоука все равно не помешает, объяснил он сам себе. Просто на всякий случай, вдруг он и впрямь заболеет и пропадет надолго. Вовсе не потому, что он собирался… соглашаться на его предложение, в той его части, что касалась частных исповедей. Пульс при этом все равно колотился как бешеный, ухало сердце, и Андерс направился к выходу, понимая, что посидеть спокойно за своим стаканом сегодня не выйдет.  
      Наверное, Хоук следил за ним в толпе, потому что тут же крикнул что-то своему коллеге и выскользнул из-за стойки. Андерс сделал вид, что не заметил, как вслед за ним бар покинул другой человек, и пошел прочь, на ходу запахивая пальто поплотнее.  
      — Она стирается, — Хоук догнал его и подошел вплотную, шепча на ухо Андерсу так, что только он мог его услышать. — Метка, которую ты на мне оставил. — Он отогнул воротник рубашки, показывая желтое пятно у основания шеи, где прежде наливался яркий синяк. Андерс остановился, зачарованно рассматривая его.  
      — Это жалоба? — спросил он вкрадчиво. — Чего ты от меня хочешь, Хоук?  
      Он шагнул к Хоуку, и тот, помня, что стоит сохранить дистанцию, сделал шаг назад. Еще один. И еще. И так пока они не оказались в закутке за углом бара, скрытые от любопытных глаз. Андерс вдыхал запах одеколона Хоука, и понимал, что заводится все больше и от такой малости. В баре, при скоплении людей он не мог себе позволить даже думать об этом — но тут, где их обоих разглядеть можно было разве что с очень большим трудом…  
      Хоук тяжело дышал носом и вжался спиной в стену, отчаянно сжимая кулаки.  
      — Пожалуйста, сделай это еще раз. — Андерс медлил, и Хоук, понимая, что их никто не слышит, пустил в ход умоляющий стон. — Ну же, отметь меня. Дай мне что-нибудь, что говорило бы случайным незнакомцам, которых я трахаю, что я твой.  
      Твой. Это звучало так хорошо, что возбуждение, прокатившее по телу Андерса волной, было даже сильнее, чем ревность. Во рту пересохло, и он почувствовал дрожь в руках, что унялась, только он схватил Хоука за подбородок.  
      — Скажи мне, что те три дня после того, как я отпустил тебя, ты никого не трахал, — прорычал он, придавливая Хоука к стене всем своим весом.  
      — Я… никого, клянусь, — выдохнул Хоук, сильнее стискивая кулаки, но при этом отчаянно стараясь прижаться телом как можно ближе.  
      — Правильно, — прошептал Андерс уже спокойно, губами почти касаясь уха Хоука. — Так и нужно. Именно потому, что ты — мой.  
      У него не было ни единой причины говорить так, чувствовать так, заявлять свои права на Хоука, но в тот момент это заявление казалось ему непререкаемо верным.  
      Он чувствовал, ведя приоткрытыми губами вдоль шеи Хоука и к месту, где раньше сиял след его укуса, как извивается Хоук, и вонзился зубами в горячую кожу. Хоук вскрикнул слишком громко, и между сменившими укус поцелуями Андерс мягко шикнул на него, и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями.  
      — Пойдем ко мне, — уже тихо продолжил умолять Хоук, и, не удержавшись, вплел пальцы в волосы Андерса, добившись одобрительного стона и сжимая их вместе с тем, как зубы снова смыкались на его шее, обновляя синяк. — Пожалуйста.  
      Андерс, распаленный реакцией Хоука и его стонами, прижался к нему сильнее.  
      — Нет, — ответил он и почувствовал, как Хоук давит разочарованный возглас в горле. — Ты слишком несдержан… хотя может быть я награжу тебя за старание.  
      — О, Создатель, да, умоляю…  
      Хоук захлебнулся словами и скулящими стонами, когда Андерс раздвинул его ноги коленом, прижался бедром к натягивающему джинсы напряженному члену и закрыл ему рот ладонью, чтобы не допустить больше криков. Он едва удерживался, чтоб стоять спокойно и не двигать бедрами в ответ на то, как Хоук извивался и терся об него. У Хоука в это время срывало крышу, он стонал и облизывал пальцы Андерса, втягивал в рот и сосал, все сильнее сжимая бедра.  
      — Ты такой восхитительный, мой хороший мальчик, — шептал Андерс, уткнувшись в его шею, не переставая целовать и кусать его. — Ты ведь уже почти готов, верно? Такой чувствительный, такой жаждущий. Ты ведь сможешь кончить, не расстегивая джинсов, прямо в этом грязном переулке, где тебя кто угодно может застукать прижатым к стене твоим священником?  
      Он понял, что его слова идеально попали в цель, по тому, как Хоук застонал гулко, давясь его пальцами и сотрясаясь всем телом.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся на свое рабочее место, чувствуя, как пропиталась ткань. Чтобы ты ощущал это при каждом движении. Чтобы ты хорошо запомнил, что это я заставляю тебя кончать так, что тебе даже не требуются прикосновения. Только я. — Андерс подчеркнул последнее твердым тоном и впился зубами в шею Хоука, вынудив его закусить костяшки пальцев. С заглушенным горловым стоном Хоук последние несколько раз дернулся, стискивая пальцы в волосах Андерса, и тот со стоном вжался в его бедра — всего один раз, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать жар тела Хоука через слои одежды и белья.  
      Андерс немного отстранился, откровенно любуясь тем, как Хоук старается не сползти вниз по стене на не держащих его ногах, провел мокрыми пальцами по его шее, оставляя влажные, морозящие в уличной прохладе дорожки на пострадавшей шее.  
      — Этого должно хватить до следующей твоей исповеди, — промурчал он.  
      — Думаете? — Хоук издал задыхающийся смешок и наконец выпутал пальцы из шевелюры Андерса, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить собственную растрепавшуюся прическу. — Вы, кажется, переоцениваете мое терпение.  
      — Значит, ты будешь хорошо подготовлен к следующему разу, верно? — Андерс улыбнулся и отошел от него на пару шагов, поправляя одежду. Хоук фыркнул. Андерс с обеспокоенно оценил его потрепанный вид и свежие отметины на шее, игнорируя свое собственное перевозбужденное состояние. — Не знаю, долгий ли ты взял перерыв, но кажется, тебе уже стоит вернуться к работе.  
      Хоук глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и задержал взгляд на выдававшей состояние Андерса выпуклости под брюками.  
      — Парочка свободных минут у меня еще осталась, — он подался было к Андерсу, но тот его мягко оттолкнул обратно к стене. Он был спокоен, даже дышал ровно, словно ничего сейчас не случилось.  
      — Не надо. — Хоук неверяще приподнял бровь и облизнул губы, собираясь заговорить, но Андерс жестом остановил его. Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Андерс желал притянуть его к себе, поцеловать, позволить себе получить обещанное Хоуком удовольствие…  
      …вместо этого он оставил Хоука стоять в переулке возле бара, развернувшись и поспешив к машине, стремясь уехать в безопасность и спокойствие своего дома. В кармане пальто клочок бумаги с адресом Хоука словно жег его ладонь.


End file.
